The life of Rufioh S Nitram
by Tavros Taurus Nitram
Summary: Rufioh Nitram was a single dad taking care of his son, Tavros. He then runs into his old bully and once love interest from highschool, Kurloz Makara. Soon their lives became intertwined when their sons became fast friends and they have to learn to get along.
1. Chapter 1

Rufioh smiled down at his son with joy before speaking, "Alright, ready for the first day of highschool, Tavros?" Tavros looked up at his father with a nervous smile, "Yeah... Well, no not really but I want to be brave like you." Rufioh hugged Tavros and chuckled, "That's my little bull fighter. So brave even when you're scared. Don't worry son, I will be there to pick you up from school. And call me on your phone if you have any problems." "But dad, I don't have a-wait... Did you-?" Before Tavros could answer his father pulled out a brand new iPhone, "Yes, I did. Now my cell, home and work are in here. And you can put in any numbers you get from the lady's if you want." Rufioh gave an eyebrow wiggle as he handed the new phone to his son. "Oh wow dad! You're the best!" Tavros exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his dad's shoulders. "I'm happy you like it. Now run along to school." As rufioh watched Tavros exit their home he let out a nervous sigh, "he has grown up so fast Mariah. If only you can see our son now."

The elder Taurus moved to get ready for work. He put on his white short sleeve button up shirt and black vest and bow tie. He smiled before eyeing himself in the mirror making sure he was presentable. Rufioh grabbed his phone and keys along with his half apron and drove off to work. It wasn't long before he arrived at the bar he worked at. The building had its name in bright blue letters reading 'Galloping Stallion bar and grill' with a bright white horse as it's mascot. He walked in and punched his card before getting right to work. "Hey, what's your poison, cutie?" The Taurus asked a blue eyed woman whom smiled up at him. "Gin and coke, hot stuff." They both chuckled as he mixed her drink quickly before sliding it over to her. Through out the day he had flerted with some regulars and introduced himself to first timers. When it was time for him to clock out he gathered his things and was almost out the door when a familiar face came through the entrance. He froze in his stride and his smile faltered. The tall man looked down at him and gave a sort of grimace. "That you fairy fuck?" The nick name made his eye twice reflectively. "Sorry sir you must have me mistaken for someone else." Rufioh said in an annoyed voice. "Nah, it's definitely you." He pointed down to the name tag on his right Brest. "Fuck." He said aloud as he pushed passed the man and out the door to his car.

As he drove off as his mind began to wonder to the first thing he remembered. The a school bell rang out causing the croud of teens to scatter.

In class rufioh wrote in his fantasy journal before the teacher came to class. He wrote about how he was a fairy and his crush was a king of a magnificent kingdom. Since the boy he was crushing on was the most popular guy in school he had seen him as royalty along with his friends, but since he himself wasn't well known or popular he depicted himself as a peasant along with all of the outcasts. He smiled as he doodled absentmindedly in his book. It was a sketch of Kurloz Makara's handsome face. He sighed happily before closing the precious journal. Rufioh went through the motions as he went from class to class until lunch. He ate as he wrote more in his already half full journal. It read: "as the peasant gazed upon king Makara his heart fluttered like his wings through the air. He wanted to confess his love but knew he was not worthy of speaking to the handsome king. So he wrote a letter, 'my beloved king, I give you the only thing I have of value, my heart. It is yours for I have fallen in love, not only for your angelic looks and symphonic voice but your kind heart. Please meet me by the palace gate. your humble subject. Rufioh Summoner Nitram.' As the peasant worked up the courage to" suddenly the book was pulled away by a large hand, "vwhats this?" A deep voice asked "Don't! Give it back" rufioh demanded before Cronus held the book up and open, "okay I vwon't give it back."

The boy began to read out loud much to rufioh's dismay, "The fairy Rufioh... Holy shit, Makara!" Cronus shouted holding up the book and running to his friend. Rufioh completely embarrassed but not wanting to let his precious journal reach the hands of his crush moved to chase after the other but tripped on some spilled milk landing hard on the cold marble floor. The force of the fall had knocked the air out of him making the teen to inhale painfully. He took a moment to recover but by the time he did his eyes met the table of popular kids and Kurloz's eyes were fixated on the I interior of the book. His eyes grew wide as did the other boys as they read the contents of the book. It was them Cronus pointed at Rufioh whom was struggling to stand. Their eyes met and Kurloz looked away out of what looked like disgust. This moment made the smaller boys heart shatter and his fairytale dissolve into darkness. Rufioh stood up and ran out the door in a panic. It wasn't until he reached the back of the school that he had heard hurried foot steps chacing him. He spun around to make Cronus, and Horrus slowing to a few feet Infront of him. "So, you're gay. That's disgusting, unnatural and wrong!" Cronus shouted as he advanced "who gave you permission to write this?" Said Kurloz as he began to rip out pages as he rounded a corner. Cronus jumped on top of the teenage Rufioh and began to beat him brutally.

Blood oozed freely from his nose and mouth as he crumpled to the floor in pain. Tears flowed from his eyes mostly from the heartbreak than out of the pain. As the tears rolled down his cheeks his hands defensively covering his head as Cronus began kicking and stomping on the poor boy. His eyes already swelling from the bruised flesh. Cronus laughed and pulled out a lighter and tossing it to Horrus, "Burn the faggets sick porn." Horrus shook his head and shakily mumbled, "i-i don't want to. It's against the rules to have a lighter." Cronus frowned and looked at Kurloz gesturing for him to burn the book. The young Capricorn took the lighter and before the small Taurus could say anything the book was a blaze and tossed on to the ripped papers at the taller boys feet. Cronus chuckled darkly and began to walk back to the cafeteria. Kurloz looked down at Rufioh and his eyes seemed to be filled with pity or regret but followed his friend. Horrus stomped out the fire carefully before whispering a soft "sorry." and running to catch up with the other two.

The young rufioh sobbed and gripped the still warm ash as the wind started to blow it passed the fence of the school. He rose to his feet and stormed off to the office bloody and teary eyed.

A car honked behind the adult Rufioh which made him jump as he lingered at a stop sign. He sighed and pulled his car into the school parking lot, waiting for his precious little boy. He spotted Tavros talking to three girls and exchanging numbers with them as he smiled with blush on his face. All the previous thoughts melted away and replace with the image of his son's Happy smile which warmed his heart and eased his mind. When Tavros shuffled over to the car he got in with a huge smile. "Dad, did you see?" He asked excitedly. "Yes i did. Who are those girls any way?" "They are in my classes! All of them! Isn't that lucky? The one with the long hair and glasses is names Vriska, the one in red is Aradia, and the one with the red sunglasses and teal hoodie is Terezi. We became really fast friends. We all like to Larp so we are going to make a club out of it." "Really? Wow that sure is lucky. Maybe we can have them over some time." The elder male said with a smile as he began to drive away. While he was driving he stopped at a red light and Tavros spotted another classmate of his. "Oh dad there's Gamzee! He is in my first and last class! Can we drop him off at his house?" He looked to his father with an innocent and hope filled eyes. Rufioh glanced at his son and his heart throbbed in his chest as he looked at the still red light, he couldn't say no to that face. "Okay, tell him to jump in the back." Tavros rolled his window down and popped his head out, "Gamzee!"

Gamzee jumped up then looked at Tavros before smiling wide, "Hey there Tav-Bro!" "Hurry get in. We will take you to your house." "Cool!" Gamzee said with a big grin and jumped in the back seat and fastened his seat belt.

After a few introductions Gamzee told Rufioh where to go and Tavros chatted with his friend happily. Rufioh couldn't help but be happy for his son as he drove. When he finally got to Gamzee's house his eyes studied the run down one story house. The grass was dead and windows broken and boarded up half way. He would have voice his concern if he didn't think it would offend Tavros's new friend. Gamzee said a quick "thank you" before opening his broken and twisted gate that separates the public property and private property. Tavros and his dad sat and watched Gamzee walk up to the house only to shake the knob of the locked front door. He turned and waved before moving to the side gate and tossed his back pack over the back yard gate and jumping over it himself. It was after Gamzee had disappeared from sight that Rufioh clears his throat and started to drive. "Your friend seems really nice." Tavros beamed happily as he replied, "He really is."


	2. Chapter 2

As he drove home he listened to his little teenager talk about the new friends he made and the teachers that already liked. Rufioh put his car in park and removed his keys as he asked, "What would you like for dinner tonight Tavros?" The little Taurus chuckled before answering, "chicken!" The elder man smiled happily before both of them got out of the car. Tavros took out his house key as his father gathered his things and locked up the car before following his precious child. As he got to the open door he couldn't help but remember the man that walked into the bar.

The school bell rang again for the students to go to class as Rufioh was picked up by his mother. She expressed her worry verbally as she looked him over frantically. He assured her that he was fine and that he wanted to go home. As she drove she offered to take him out to eat but he refused and said he had already eaten at lunch. She stopped at the cosmetic story to pick up some more make up. He followed her in, not wanting to be alone with his thoughts. A girl with blue streaks in her hair looked over the tan boy from behind the counter. She smiled charmingly before speaking, "you would look good with your hair streaked red." The young Rufioh looked to her and smiled with his busted lip and black eyes. It hurt to smile but the girl was being nice, which he needed right now. "Thanks. But I might cut it so I won't be able to dye it." "Oh that's too bad." She pulled out her wallet and rung up some hair dye and put it in a bag as she placed the money into the cash register. She gave him a wink and placed the bag across the counter, "if you change your mind you can take this before leaving." Rufioh looked at the bag and then down and back up at the woman, "why are you doing this for me?" He asked a bit confused. "It looks like you can use the compassion." She said with a smirk as Rufioh's mother came trotting over with her hand full of eye liner, lipstick and foundation.

Before they had left the store Rufioh took the bag with the hair dye concealed inside and looked at the woman. "There's the rebel hidden in those kind bruised eyes." She muttered and waved at the young Rufioh who nodded to her and took off with his mom. In the car he looked at the bag and opened it to look at the box. The color was bright red, and the name had read 'Candy Red'. He chuckled as he rolled his eyes at the unoriginal name. He looked to his mom who was watching the road before asking, "Mom can I dye my hair?" She looked at him then the box and back to the road, "sure honey, we can get started today if you want." He moved his hand to his head rubbing gently at his two inch long hair. His head still hurt and he sighed, "maybe in a few days." His voice was heavy with heartbreak. His mother's hand reached over and rested on his shoulder. "It's okay sweetie, if you don't want to talk about it yet. Just know I'm here when you're ready. Okay?" Her voice was kind and loving. He nodded and leaned against the glass of the car window. The cool glass felt calming against his bruised skin.

"Dad?" Tavros's, voice called out bringingbhis fathers mind back to reality. Rufioh spun to look at his son whom smiled happily at him, "look at the tortilla's I made." Rufioh's eyes moved from his boy's face to the plate he was holding up. "Wow, those look really good. Put them on the table and help me with the beans. They might boil over and my hands are busy with the rice and chicken." 'Yes captain Pan!" He saluted his father before moving to strain the beans and water over the sink. Steam rose over the faucet and passed Tavros's face. "How's it looking over there lost boy Tav?" Rufioh asked as his attention moved back to the rice and chicken. "Things are looking good captain. Just need the masher and the cheese." "Retrieved them from the treasure chest and food storage then matey!" Rufioh said playfully as he moved the food to the serving plates next to the stove. Tavros smiled as he began to mash the beans into a thick paste. Rufioh set the plate on the table and moved to Tavros, placing a hand on his mohawk. "Good job. I will get you the serving plate for this." He reached up to the cabinet and pulled down the medium serving bowl as Tavros smiled happily and moved to grab the cheese from the refrigerator.

They said a prayer before beginning their meal and talking about how their day has went. The two Taurus's enjoyed their dinner and went to bed again saying a prayer before sliding into their blankets and sleeping peacefully. Rufioh's dreams were not dreams but memories being relived that night. It was a full week before teen Rufioh went back to school. He looked completely different with bright red highlights in his dark brown hair and his black and red clothing that hugged his toned body instead of hiding it. He walked though the gate with a new since of confidence. Girls stopped and stared at him as he passed them. He walked right up to the table of cool kids and smiled wide before connecting his fist to Cronus's face knocking him out cold as he fell to the floor. Rufioh cracked his knuckles befor looked at Kurloz and they both glared hateful daggers at each other, "Feeling froggy?" Rufioh asked as he pushed Makara's bag on to the floor. He looked at Horuss and smirked "You shouldn't hang out with these losers Zahhak. They will take you down a bad path." Horuss nodded as he moved away from the table and ran off into the crowd of teenagers. The young Rufioh turned back to face the young Kurloz. "From now on, we are enemies. If I see you even spit in my direction I will beat you worse than your friend there." The taurus gestured to Cronus still out cold on the marble floor. Kurloz grit his teeth and stood up face to face with the little Nitram boy.

Kurloz opened his mouth but his voice and expression were off. "-apa. Papa. Papa, I'm going to school." Rufioh groaned and lifted his head to look at the time 7:50am. "Shoot!" He exclaimed as he ran over to his bathroom to get ready. "Sorry Tav! I didn't know how late it was!" "That's okay dad, I can walk to school, you can just got to work after getting ready." Rufioh popped his head out of the bathroom, "I'm so lucky to have a son as understanding and sweet as you. Have fun at school my bullfighter." "Have nice day at work captain." And with those words Tavros left for school and Rufioh combed his hair, brushed his teeth and put on his second uniform. He rushed out the door to his car and stopped for a moment to see a note and a granola bar on its hood. The note read: don't forget to eat. Love Tavros. Rufioh smiled and made a mental note to buy Tavros some chicken nuggets on the way home after picking him up. He happily put the note in his pocket before hopping in the car and drove to work as he ate the granola bar on his way.

When got to work and punched in before heading behind the bar again resuming his day with a bright happy smile. When his back was turned he heard someone sit directly behind him. He turned with a smile and said , "welcome what could i-" he trailed off as his smile dropped. The Taurus stared into familiar deep Indigo eyes. "Heh heh heh. What's the matter fairy fuck? Ain't you gonna all up and take my order?" Kurloz asked as he leaned in with a sickening crooked smile. He grumbled and crossed his arms, "what can I get you?" The short man asked reluctantly. "bourbon." Answered the tall ex bully. "He placed a glass Infront of the Capricorn man and turned to grab the burning an pour it in the glass for him. There was a long awkward silence between them as hardly any customers had come in. It was just the two old bitter enemy's, the old drunk at the end of the long bar passed out from over drinking and the two kitchen workers. Time seemed to move slowly for the summoner as soon as Kurloz entered the bar.

"Fairy fuck," started the large man as the other interrupted, "It's Rufioh, you ignorant prick." Rufioh was on edge and greatly irritated. "Look, jackass, I was just gonna ask how you been all these years." "Why should I try to make small talk with the likes of you? Don't act as if we were once friends." He snapped and gripped the bottle of bourbon tight. "Forget it then motherfucker." Kurloz snapped back and downed his drink before paying and leaving. Rufioh inhaled sharply and sighed out loud. It was years ago but his heart still ached for the man. How could he still care about him after all the pain? He rubbed his hand across his face in frustration.


	3. Chapter 3

After work he drove to the school and got out of his car happily leaning against it waiting for his son. He spotted Tavros with those three girls from before along with Gamzee and another girl with a blue cat hat. Gamzee had his arm around Tavros's shoulder with a lazy smile and Tavros had his hand on gamzee's shoulder too short to place his arm around the taller boy. Rufioh smiled forgetting everything that had happened hours ago. That was until he felt a hand on his shoulder trying to turn him around. He turned to see the Taller man from before. His breath smelled of alcohol and it made the shorter man wince back, "Ugh! What the fuck?" Rufioh asked. The taller man slurred his words as he spoke, "what are you fucking doing here?" "No, I get to ask that, what are you doing here?" Rufioh asked pushing the drunk man back. "I asked first motherfucker!" He shouted and pushed the elder Nitram back roughly ranking him take a step back. "Okay stop it, I'm here picking up my son." He answered not wanting a fight or cause a scene.

"You have a kid? I thought you were a fag. What? Did mommy send you to camp to fix your head?" Kurloz asked obnoxiously loud befor Rufioh scoffed, "no you ignorant fuck ass I'm bisexual, meaning I like both men and woman. You need to expand your mind. Why are you here any way?" The tall man belched before pointing to Gamzee and Tavros whom were walking over to the two men. "I'm here to pick up my boy." Rufioh turned to the young boys and told them both to get in his car. "What are you trying to do? Kidnap my son? I will fucking end you fairy fuck!" Rufioh angrily opened the back door and shoved the tall man back before screaming at him angrily, "you get the in the fucking car too! I won't allow you to fucking drive you drunk peace of shit!" With an open hand he hit the back of his head as he forced Kurloz's head down to get him in the back seat. Tavros never seen his dad so angry so he remained silent in the front seat. Gamzee both embarrassed and impressed sat staring at the scene from the back seat of the passenger side. With drunken reluctance Kurloz climbed in and growled in the back of his throat.

Rufioh slammed the back door shut and climbed in the driver seat and slammed his driver side door shut. Rufioh began shout in Spanish to Kurloz, "Estúpida puta borracha tratando de conducir! Se podría matar a alguien de usted o su niño! ¡Idiota!" Gamzee looked at Tavros with a curious expression as they drove off. "He said... " Tavros hesitated before deciding to clean up the language, "that your dad was stupid trying to drive drunk. That he could have killed someone himself or you. Then he called your dad an idiot again." "Oh, uh, could you tell him thanks?" The young Capricorn asked Tavros whom smiled and nodded, "Maybe when he is calm. Right now he is in his angry ball." "Angry ball?" Asked gamzee confused. "Dad rearly gets mad but when he does he needs an arms reach perimeter all around so he won't accidentally lash out at anyone who doesn't deserve it and when you try to talk to him it's like he can't hear us." Tavros explained in a soft voice and Kurloz rolled his eyes as gamzee only responded with an "oh."

The elder Nitram forcibly removed the drunken Makara out of his car and helped him to the front door. Gamzee and Tavros talked before the younger Makara got out. Gamzee seemed relaxed and casual as he helped his drunken father into the ugly house. Before rufioh was out the gate he heard Kurloz barf on the threshold of the home. Rufioh sighed and moved to Kurloz and Gamzee again. He couldn't let a kid be alone with a drunken parent and he can't leave the helpless drunken man alone. "Okay, I can't let you in good conscience let you be alone. How about you both come to our home until your dad is okay." The elder Taurus smiled sweetly at Gamzee as he grabbed his father by the back of the neck and lead him back to the car as Gamzee nervously followed. "Are you sure you all up an mothe- I mean do you really want us at your house? From what I saw... You and my dad don't get along." Gamzee scratched at his chin with a worried expression. "Gamzee I don't have a problem with you just your dad. We didn't get along as kids but I guess if it's for yours and my little bullfighter's sake I will try to get along with..." He looked down at tall man as he helped him into the car, "ugh. Your dad." He closed the door before reaching into the passenger window to tustle Tavros's hair. "So what would you like to eat for dinner Tav?" "Pot roast!" Tavros chimes as he smiled up at his dad. Gamzee smiled and got into the car with home Rufioh changed and started to cook with Tavros as Kurloz slept on the elder Nitram's bed leaving Gamzee to play video games in the front room cursing every so often at the screen. Rufioh looked at his son who was a setting the table for four. "You know you can go keep him company. I will be fine on my own. It's not like I will burn the house down."

"I'm okay, I like cooking with you." Tavros smiled happily. Rufioh felt his heart melt with joy and he couldn't help but smile too. They went about their normal cooking routine as they playfully called each other their special nick names. They didn't notice Gamzee watching from the entry to the kitchen nor did they see Kurloz sleepily gaze at them from over the kitchen divider. As soon as they turned to place the serving dishes filled with food on the table they jumped almost spilling gravy mashed potatoes and assorted vegetables everywhere. "God, you both scared me." Rufioh stated as he placed the food down and clutch at his heart. "Me too." Said Tavros breathlessly. Rufioh moved to get a glass of water for Kurloz as Tavros moved to Gamzee happily and walked back into the front room to play a little bit of his games before dinner. Rufioh slid the glass of water across the divider not looking at the man whom broke his heart all those years ago. "Drink this. It will make you feel better. Dinner will be ready so if you want to eat you will have to wait a little longer. There was a small moment of silence before the elder Capricorn spoke, "Do you always do this?" He asked curiously. Rufioh looked up at him before asking, "What?" as he crossed his arms. "Cook, clean, and spend time with your kid." Kurloz clarified as he eyed the shorter man. This made Rufioh smile and look down, "Of course. Family is everything to me." The elder Makara only grunted before drinking the water and placing the glass down.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you're still a fag, even with a kid." Kurloz grumbled just loud enough for Rufioh to hear. Rufioh slammed his hand down on the divider angrily, "I told your son I will tolerate you but if my sexual preferences bother you so much you can leave my house and never come back. Your son is welcome but you won't be if you keep using that type of language got it?!" He shouted angrily at the elder Capricorn. "Fairy fuck you don't get it. I-" Kurloz began but was interrupted by Rufioh, "I don't want to hear it you bigot!" Just then the timer dinged at the five minute mark. He stormed out of the kitchen and passed the tall man whom glared down at him as he went to his room. He looked in the mirror at his angry expression, a furrowed brow and a curled lip and barred teeth met him in return. "Breath Rufioh." He told his reflection before his eyes gazed to a photo of his late wife and Tavros on a swing. His anger seemed to melt away as he reached for the picture. A raspy voice chimed in from behind the older Nitram, "how did you loose her?" Gamzee asked sadly knowing that she wasn't in this world anymore. Rufioh pulled the photo down and moved to the queen sized bed and patted the sheets next to him. Gamzee moved to the elder man with a calm expression and took the photo when it was offered. "We were on our way home from the park when a drunk driver hit us."

He patted gamzee's shoulder signalling he needed just a moment before continuing, "the truck hit so hard we swerved and crashed into a tree. She was pinned by the door and steering wheel and I was trapped by the dash board. When I came to I heard Tavros crying as Mariah was telling him it was okay and that he needed to go with the nice man. It was then I noticed that the care was smoking and I saw fire on the hood of the car. I turned my head and felt pain but I needed to see who was taking my boy. It was a cop and a firefighter with the jaws of life. The cop... Had Tavros as he screamed for me and his mom." A tear fell from Rufioh's eye as he continued with a shaky voice, "Mariah smiled at me and took my hand. She was cold and struggling to keep her eyes open. She said, 'my love, live happy and never be too busy for our son. I won't make it out of this but don't give up on love. Okay?' and I was pulled out of the car and drug ten feet before the car was engulfed by fire. But I didn't hear her scream. I was the one screaming. Begging for the firefighter to do something, save her, and put out the flame. They did and Mariah was only burned a little but..." He stopped and rubbed his teary eyes. "But she died?" Gamzee asked but already knew the answer. "Yeah." Rufioh sighed before smiling at the young Capricorn, "Thank you Gamzee." "For what?" Asked the young Makara. "Listening." Rufioh replied as he sniffled and stood up.

"No problem." The little Capricorn said with a heavy hearted smile, "and," he began hesitantly, "I'm sorry about my dad. We lost my mom too and since then he drank heavily. I don't think he means what he does. It's the liquor." Rufioh sighed and looked down, he wanted to tell gamzee he was always like this since junior year of high school with him but he held his tongue and nodded at the boy. "If you ever need to get away, you can come here. Think of this as another home." Gamzee smiled happily as he ran back to the living room after handing the photo back. The elder Taurus smirked and placed his photo back on the mirror before heading out back to the kitchen only to see Tavros setting the roast down on the table. Tavros smiled happily and called everyone to eat. The two Capricorn's walked in as Rufioh went to the refrigerator. "What would you like to drink?" Rhe elder Nitram. Tavros answered first, "Faygo please." That made Gamzee perk up as did Kurloz as they both replied, "Faygo." This made Rufioh chuckle out loud and smile at the two Capricorn's. Kurloz looked away in what looked like disgust but the Taurus ignored it as he bent down to get the Faygo from the bottom shelf. He moved around the table handing out the cool drinks starting with his son then Gamzee and finally Kurloz.

They glared into each other's eyes before rufioh went to get himself some water. The two Capricorn's started to serve themselves as Rufioh sat and Tavros took his father's hand. They silently looked to the others only for a second befor Gamzee stopped to take Tav's free hand. "Oh, you want to join us Gamzee?" Tavros said out loud in a happy tone. Gamzee smiled wide, "I don't know how to do this but sure. I'm all up and chill with your beliefs." Kurloz grumbled something under his breath glaring hard at his sons hand that held Tavros's a little too comfortably. "Just bow your head and if you want to close your eyes and listen to the prayer, I will keep it short" Rufioh chimed in as he bowed his head and started the prayer, "Dear Lord thank you for the food in which we are about to receive. Thank you for blessing us with plenty and bless those who don't have any." Then Tavros spoke his prayer, "thank you for my family, friends and life, dear lord and bless my enemies for they need you most." Then the two Taurus's said in unison, "Amen" and they released their hands but Gamzee's had lingered for a fraction of a second longer. Kurloz was three bites into his food as the others just got started.

"So how was school for you two?" The oldest Nitram asked with a smile as he and Tavros began serving themselves. "Not much to tell." Gamzee said as he began to eat the food he had on his plate and let out a soft moan from the flavor on his tongue, "this is really motherfucking good!" Gamzee said a bit muffled from the food in his mouth. "Dear I don't mind the cussing but don't talk with your mouth full." Rufioh warned. Gamzee swallowed and smiled sheepishly "Sorry. It's just so good!" "Well thank you. I appreciate the compliment. What about you Tavros? How was your day?" Rufioh turned his attention to his son. Tavros smiled happily, "Nothing much, I made a new friend. Her name is Nepeta. She wants to join the Larping club but her friend doesn't want her to." "Oh?" Rufioh smirked and leaned over, "I knew you would be a total babe magnet. You do take after me after all." He said a bit cocky and playfully punched his sons arm. Tavros blushed and laughed lightly, "Dad, we aren't like that. We're only friends." "Nonsense you must like one of them." Rufioh pressed with a smirk. "Well," started Tavros hesitantly as he shifted in his seat. "I do like on of them." He smiled as his fork moved some corn and peas around on his plate. "Bro, you're all up and crushing on one of our friends?" Gamzee wondered out loud as he moved a spoon full of corn to his mouth. "I kinda like Vriska." He finally admitted blushing deep red.

"You're normal?" Kurloz asked a bit surprised. Tavros turned away from Gamzee and looked at the oldest man across from him, "Normal'?" Tavros asked innocently. Rufioh interjected before the other man could speak, "Kurloz don't say another word. Tavros, normal is something personal you define what normal is. If you pray before bed that is normal for you. Gamzee probably goes to bed without praying and that is normal for him. There is nothing wrong with this. Got it?" Rufioh snapped at older Makara. Kurloz chimed in growling lowly, "Normal is what society chooses not what you choose! You chose your life and I chose mine!" "Normal is different for everyone! Society is accepting different ideals every day why can't you?!" Rufioh angrily moved to one of the cabinet's and pulled down Tupperware and put half the roast in it along with vegetables. He looked at Gamzee and Tavros whom both had worried expressions, "I will drive you both home after you eat. Kurloz, you are not welcome in my home until you apologize." Rufioh was calm as he placed the Tupperware filled with food Infront of Gamzee. Kurloz angrily went back to eating and when he finished he stood and moved to the front door and Gamzee followed his dad. Rufioh said a short good bye to his son as he grabbed his car keys and stormed off. The door closed a bit roughly but didn't slam. He didn't want to frighten his son any more than he already was.


	5. Chapter 5

A few months passed since the day Kurloz and Gamzee had been at the Nitram home. Gamzee had visited a more often as the days passed and even spent the night a handful of times, but Kurloz never showed up at their door step though Rufioh had seen him at work every other day. The adults butted heads every so often and other times they just muttered derogatory terms at each other, but the kids got along fine and even grew closer than ever. Tavros considered Gamzee a brother and Rufioh thought of him as his second son since he was almost always at their home after school and even on the adult Nitram was working over time one Saturday evening at the bar to earn a little more money for something he would surprise the boys with. He happily hummed as he wiped down the long bar top. Kurloz already drunk stumbled in with another man on his arm.

They looked happy and cheerful as they moved to the bar, "hey fairy fuck!" The elder Makara demanded Rufioh's attention. Rufioh reluctantly moved down the bar to the two men with an angry expression on his face. He crossed his arms silently waiting for the drunk men to order. "No vway. Fairy Fag is that really you?" The other man asked drunkenly as he stared at his face. "Oh shit." Rufioh stated as he widened his eyes in surprise. He smiled then and leaned on the bar with new found confidence, "hey there scar face. How you been? Still sore I stole your looks and your girlfriend?" The man next to Kurloz went from a happy smile to an irritated scowl. He touched the scars on his forehead then grumbled, "Just get me a shot of vwhisky you gay jackass." "It's nice to know your vocabulary has remained the same since high school, Cronus." Rufioh gave both the men a superior look as he got the Aquarius his shot of whisky. "Fuck you." Cronus said before drinking with his head flung back. "Thanks for the offer but you're not my type." The Taurus laughed before the Aquarius lunged a hand forward grabbing Rufioh by the front of his shirt and pulling him close. The Taurus's eyes went wide again when he was face to face with the Violet eyed man. Rufioh's shirt was pulled up revealing his navel as the man stood up. "You wanna fight Short shit?!" Cronus shouted in Rufioh's face angrily. Kurloz pushed his drunk friend down to sit and release Rufioh's glared at them in silence as Kurloz began to insult the smaller man across the bar. They promptly left after some more alcohol and Rufioh sighed in relief just happy he didn't start a bar fight with two drunken idiots.

At the end of his shift Rufioh was the last one to leave. He Locked up and walked to his car but suddenly froze half way to his car. Rufioh noticed all too late the other two vehicles in the otherwise empty lot. Just as quickly as he stopped Rufioh felt a pain on the back of his knees. Knowing that it was another leg that had struck him, he fell in pain but turned his body to face his attacker. It was Cronus standing there with hate filled eyes looking down at the shorter man. The drunk man lunged forward to grab Rufioh, but the Taurus quickly lifted his legs that made contact with the Aquarius's chest and gut. With all the strength Rufioh could muster he lifted the man up and over his body and when the other man hit the pavement Rufioh scrambled to his feet and all of his anger and frustration came out. He quickly moved to straddle the Aquarius as his fist met with Cronus' face twice before he felt another hand wrap around his wrist. This grip was strong almost feeling as if his bones would snap under the impossible pressure of this strong hand. He was pulled backwards and drug by the other man across the hard cement lot, back to the building he walked out of. The unknown man lifted up Rufioh by the arm and suddenly another hand wrapped around his neck and lifted the short man up a foot off the ground and slammed him roughly to the brick wall. Rufioh struggled to breath as pain shot through the back of his head. The hand released his arm but the grip on his neck tightened. The little tan man placed his two hands on the arm holding him against the wall and up off the prescious earth below.

He struggled to focus on the man before him. It was dark and the edges of his vision were getting burry and turning black. Suddenly the image of his son entered his mind which was enough for him to find some strength to lift his legs slowly up and before anything else he heard Kurloz's voice speaking, "Whats the matter homo? We are gonna beat you senseless before we send you home. " Rufioh panicked and kicked as hard as he could. His feet made contact with the Elder Makara's chest sending him stumbling back. Cronus was struggling to his feet as the Taurus coughed and gasped desperately for air all the while trying to crawl to his car. His eyes widened when he felt a hand grasp at his hips trying to pull him back. Panicking rufioh reached into his pocket and felt his keys. He didn't think he just moved. Holding his car key tight in his grip the Taurus twisted himself around as he swung around forcing the key to pearce flesh and felt something rip from the force he swung. Rufioh pulled the key down and away in one swift movement. He heard Kurloz's scream echo in the night. The pain caused the Capricorn to release the Taurus as the Aquarius stumble to his friends aid. Rufioh ran to his car swung open his door and slammed it shut before locking it and turning on the car engine.

The headlights flooded the front of the car with light and he clearly saw the two drunken fools whom tried to jump him. Kurloz clenched his face in pain as Cronus tried to help him up. Crimson liquid cascaded down the taller man's hands as his cries of pain echoed through the empty streets. Rufioh drove home as fast as he can, praying he won't be followed. When he got there he slammed and locked the door before he slumped to the floor. Tears threatened to escape the corners of his eyes as he sat there in fear. "Dad? Are you okay?" Asked a fear filled voice. Rufioh looked up and breathed out heavily as he met his sons worried expression but soon his gaze fell on couldn't call the cops on the only family Gamzee had left. He shook his head and spoke with a shaky voice, "i-i'm fine. J-just had to deal with two drunken customers." "Dude," Gamzee started and pointed down or Rufioh's hand that clutched the car keys, "is that blood? What the actual fuck?" The elder Taurus reassured the teens that he was fine and it wasn't his blood. He walked to the bathroom and washed his hands and keys vigorously. His hands shook under the faucet a he wondered if Kurloz would be okay and if the elder Makara would take revenge on him. He had Gamzee stay the night and decided to explain in he morning about what really happened that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Rufioh could barley sleep as he lied in bed, his eyes closing and opening every hour. It was a restless night and he hoped that he could do something for the young Makara staying in his home. He rose up about 4am when he heard his bedroom door open. "Mr. Nitram?" Gamzee's voice came from the other side. "Yes?" Asked the elder Nitram with an exhausted tone. "It was my dad." Gamzee's voice was filled with certainty. "What?" The elder man asked with confusion and worry. "My dad and one of his friends attacked you the other night." "How did yo-" "you would have called the cops on the guy if it weren't my dad. Its kinda obvious." Rufioh's eyes filled with tears as he moved to hold Gamzee in his arms. Gamzee stood there indifferently as he was being hugged. "I mutherfucking like you." Gamzee whispered before clarifying, "I wish you were my dad... Tavros is really lucky. I just hope my bad luck don't all up and rub off on him." Rufioh sobbed for the both of them.

"Gamzee, you're such a good kid. You are lucky. You're lucky to have met my boy and you are lucky to have two homes. You are lucky to be in school and lucky enough to be one of the kindest and smartest people I have ever met." The older man looked into Gamzee's eyes and tussled his hair. "I'm sorry about your dad. I think I hurt your old man." "You should have called the cops." Gamzee replied as he took a step back. Confused the elder Taurus raised a brow. "He would have hurt you, you know. I will be okay without him. Foster care isn't that bad." Gamzee gave a small smile and turned away. Rufioh took his hand and gently pulled him back, "Don't say that. He is your only father. He has made mistakes, he is only human." Gamzee twitched and pulled his arm away angrily. The young Makara turned to face the elder Nitram and shouted, "He is a monster! Ever since my mom passed he blamed me! He beat me! He puts me down every time I try to pick myself back up! He hasn't been my father since I was-" "Gamzee?" A timid and drowsy voice came from the stairs. Tavros looked at them confused and scared from the middle of the stairs. "Shit, sorry Tav-bro did I all up and wake you?" Gamzee asked Tavros whom shrugged and looked down.

Rufioh stood and rubbed his face, "Go back to bed, both of you. You have school and need your sleep." The teens nodded and walked back up stairs. Rufioh went back to his room and sat on his bed thinking of everything that had happened the previous night. He pushed his back against the cool wood of his head board and pulled his knees up to his chest. His eyes half opened as he stared into the darkness. He knew sooner or later he will have to confront his attacker. He was taking care of Gamzee after all. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers and looked to the ceiling. By the time the sun had rose in the sky Rufioh was ready for work and waited for his son and Gamzee to come down stairs. The teens came down stairs ready and smiling at each other. The elder Taurus saw something in Gamzee's eyes just for a moment when he was talking to Tavros. He shrugged it off and walked them to the car. Mentally exhausted the adult Taurus dropped off the boys and drove to his work place. As Rufioh was walking up to the doors his eyes fell on the blood stained concrete. His memory's came to life as he stood there starring at the blood.

The teenage Rufioh walked down the halls with confidence through the school. He was arm in arm with a beautiful girl with red lipstick. He kissed her cheek and she rolled her eyes and moved to another guy kissing him happily. The Taurus teen moved on to another girl with short black hair and blue eyes magnified by her blue rimmed glasses. They kissed deeply infront of the cool kids which made Cronus stand up fast and run towards them. The taller boy began screaming in Rufioh's face shaking him by his shoulders. The teenage Rufioh only smiled before headbutting the other with as much force as he could. Cronus held his nose as he stumbled back. Blood dripped down the Aquarius' chin as he fell back landing on the cold concrete floor staining it crimson. The two teens glared at each other for a long moment before the girl took Rufioh's arm and walked away. "Rufioh!" The voice shook him from his thoughts as he looked up at a customer with a concerned look stepping out of the bar. "You okay?" The man asked as the elder Nitram nodded with a smile, "y-yeah. I'm fine." He walked in and waved at the customer as he clocked in. The work day came and went with no sign of the two men from last night.

He hurried to his car out of fear of being caught off guard again after clocking out. When he was safe in his car he sighed and drove to the school and decided then and there that he has to confront Kurloz. Rufioh sighed again and reassured himself that it would be better than looking over his shoulder and dragging Tavros into this mess. "Hey dad!" Tavros chimed as he swung open the passenger side door. Rufioh smiled happily at his son, "Hey, how was school?" Rufioh asked as his eyes moved to Gamzee whom began to get into the back seat. "It was so cool! Our science teacher was teaching us about what elements react bad when in contact with water and she forgot to open the doors so the fire alarm went off and we all finished the experiments outside after calling the front desk and telling them it was a false alarm." Rufioh chuckled, "let that be a lesson in itself. Everyone even authority figures make mistakes. We are all only human."

Gamzee gazed out the window knowing full well what Rufioh was trying to say. "Gamzee," Rufioh began as he drove, "we are going to your house after we drop Tavros off." "What?" Gamzee asked a bit alarmed as he suddenly turned his head to the elder man. "We need to make sure he is alright." The elder Nitram clarified. Gamzee looked to Tavros then back to Rufioh and nodded. After Rufioh dropped Tavros off at home, he drove Gamzee to his house. A part of him hoped the elder Makara wasn't home and was at the hospital instead. Once parked in front of the home he looked to Gamzee, "stay here, if anything happens to you I won't forgive myself." The Taurus exited the car and with a deep breath and walked up to the door with what seemed like confidence though he was just masking his fear. A few feet from the door Rufioh went to the knock with trepidation. The echo from his knock filled the silence he was not aware of until that moment.

A public setting would have made him feel safer and his hope of the hospital scene was crushed when the door swung open. The elder Makara glared down at the shorter man, his mouth had black stitches on the sides. It almost looked as if someone tried to carve a smile on his cheek and the corner of his mouth. The tissue around the stitches seems like they would scar permanently. The shorter man averted his eyes. "I-i'm-" Rufioh started before he was interrupted, "I am in AA now." Rufioh looked up in shock not expecting Kurloz to say anything. "Does it hurt?" Rufioh asked his voice filled with regret. "Like a motherfucking bitch. Especially when I talk." Kurloz grumbled angrily and placed a large hand next to his stitches. "I'm sorry..." Rufioh apologized with a truly heartfelt tone in his voice.

Kurloz stood there quietly and began to sign to the smaller man, 'do you know sign language?' "I understand it a little but I don't know how to do it myself. How do you know sign language?" Rufioh asked honestly curious. 'My wife was def.' Kurloz signed with an irritated look, no not irritated but pained. As if he was filled with a deep sorrow that was more powerful than Rufioh's. "Well, I'm glad you're getting help with your alcohol abuse." Kurloz flipped him the bird which made the shorter man laugh. Kurloz seemed to visibly relax and shrugged before signing, 'I'm sorry too. I was drunk and-' Rufioh placed a hand on the taller man's stopping him from signing. "I get it. We are in the same boat." The taller man rose a brow at Rufioh's statement. The elder Nitram waved Gamzee over with a calm smile. When Gamzee exited the car he moved to stand next to Rufioh. Kurloz patted the top of Gamzee's head before gently pulling him into a tight hug. Gamzee let out a breath as if he were going to cry. They both seemed as if they were embracing someone they had lost years ago and just found today.

The shorter man felt happy and he backed away and turned to his car. He was going to leave when he heard and felt Gamzee run up and hug him from behind, "thank you Mr. Nitram." Rufioh had smiled and turned to hug him back. "I didn't do anything, Gamzee. You should thank your dad for getting help for himself." Gamzee looked up at him with a huge crooked smile and the Taurus couldn't help but see how they looked exactly like each other. He should have seen it before but he must have been too happy that his son made a lot of friends that first day of school. Rufioh's eyes moved up to Kurloz whom watched from the doorway. Bright brown eyes met dark Indigo ones and it felt as if time stopped for the Taurus. Rufioh broke the gaze first as he looked back down at Gamzee with blush on his cheeks, "Go on. Your dad needs you right now. Be sure to tell him Moderation is Key in this situation." Rufioh stated with a happy smile as Gamzee moved back to his father and the elder man walked to his driver side door. Kurloz waved before signing 'thanks for not calling the cops' then shutting the door and Rufioh looked away again not waving back. His heart began to pound more and it made him feel nauseous.

"Not again Rufioh. God not again." He whispered to himself as he started his car. "I hate him. He hates me. He's straight and I'm...' Rufioh's thoughts made him grip the steering wheel tight enough to make his knuckles turn white. The Taurus took a few deep breaths before driving back home, where his son was waiting for him. Tavros was the one good thing in his life now. The one thing that keeps him going. He decided to buy Tavros a chicken nugget meal on his way back for his sweet angel.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night Rufioh distracted himself by helping Tavros with his homework and making a spaghetti dinner. Tavros went on about how he was starting to struggle with math and how he was thinking about asking Vriska to help him since she was so good at it. Rufioh chuckled knowing how much his son was growing to like the blue eyed girl he spoke so fondly about. "Well I would love to meet her some day. Maybe you could have her come over for dinner some time?" Rufioh suggested as he spun his fork in his spaghetti keeping his eyes on his boy whom blushed deeply. "W-well... Maybe?" Tavros stated unsure of how he would ask. "Maybe I can hang out with her a little more before asking her to come and have dinner." Tavros continued before taking another bite of his garlic bread. "But we invited Gamzee so easily." Rufioh teased as his son blushed even deeper. "I'm kidding Tavros, of courses you can take all the time in the world." Tavros looked relived as he smiled to himself.

As soon as dinner was over the two Taurus's put up the leftover's and cleaned the dishes together. As they were finishing up Tavros heard his phone vibrate on the divider. The teen dried his hands and moved to grab his phone. The elder Nitram finished up with the dishes as Tavros spoke, "Gamzee says he won't be coming over for a few days." "Oh? Why is that?" Rufioh asked curiously as he dried his hands. "He said he is helping his dad with a few things." Tavros explained as he looked back down at his phone. He looked confused and a little hurt. Rufioh smiled and moved to his son, "well you know what I say, 'family comes first.' " Rufioh stated as he tussled his sons hair. Tavros gave an understanding look and smiled back before nodding, "you're right." Another vibration came from Tavros' phone. He looked at it curiously then smiled wide, "Its Vriska! She wants to hang out this weekend with me, Gamzee and Terezi." The two Taurus's smiled wide at each other. "You can, and we will see how long you can stay out on that day." Rufioh stated as he moved to his bedroom. "Thanks dad!" Tavros exclaimed as he ran up the stairs to his room.

The week came and went with little sight from Gamzee or Kurloz. The last Rufioh heard he was going to hang out with the group the Vriska girl wanted. The elder man had informed Tavros that he would be working late so he could stay out as long as he wanted since it was the weekend and all. Rufioh went into work with a smile and feeling quite cheerful. As he clocked in a new face walked into the bar. The man had long beautiful black hair, a very muscular build. The man pulled his long hair up in a ponytail as his deep dark blue eyes scanned the bar and landed on Rufioh whom blushed deeply and spun around scrambling to look busy. "Excuse me, barkeeper?he" !His voice a bit too formal and innocent to be in a bar. Rufioh chuckled and turned to face him, "Barkeeper?" The Taurus asked a bit amused. The other man blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, um I never came to a bar before exactly." The blue eyed man explained a bit embarrassed. Rufioh poured him a light alcoholic drink, "well big guy, why don't you try this? If you like this, you are welcome to stay and I will take good care of you. Buuut if you don't then the bar life isn't cut out for you." The stranger nodded grabbing the glass before taking a swig.

He gave a surprised look at Rufioh and smiled, "this is pretty good." The Taurus leaned against the bar with a wide smile, "so can I get your name there handsome?" The question was flirtatious in nature. "My name is Horuss." Rufioh's expression turned to one of pondering, "Horuss ... Do i know you?" The man shrugged now looking at Rufioh a little more closely. "Horuss Zahhak?" The Taurus asked his lips curling into a friendly smile. "Yeah." The other said as it clicked, "Rufioh? Rufioh Nitram?!" They both gave a chuckle as the Sagittarius man stood and reached over the bar to hug him. "My goodness, how have you been? I have not seen you since graduation!" Horuss asked as he sat back down. "Oh, I had gotten married to my pregnant girlfriend after collage. It was easy to find this job. It was supposed to be temporary but then, my wife had passed. I ended up leaving my son with his grandparents on my work days. Long story short I am living a wonderful life." Rufioh decided not to bother Horuss with the detail of Gamzee and his father. "Ah, speaking of, what about you?" Rufioh stood up straight looking at the man before him.

"Well there isn't much to tell. I work as a mechanic and I also have a son. His name is Equius. His mom divorced me a few years ago for some Italian play boy." Horuss chugged the rest of the beverage as Rufioh whistled sympathetically, "That's rough, bro." Horuss smiled at Rufioh whom had to move down the bar to help a couple that came in. As the night went on the two men had caught up and made small talk. They exchanged numbers and Rufioh was honestly having a great time. He had three more hours of work ahead as the work phone rang. He assumed it was someone whom needed to pick up something they forgot either a coworker or customer perhaps. He answered it with a pleasant disposition, "Hello, this is the Galloping Stallion Bar and Grill how may I help you?" The voice on the other end was very serious and professional, "Hello, is a Mr. Rufioh Nitram, there?" "Um, this is him." Rufioh affirmed as he got a little serious and he held the phone to his ear. No one ever called him on his work phone before so he was a little confused.

"Sir, this is Dr. Fox, you will need to come down to the Alternia Medical Center. Your son had been in an accident and he is in emergency care at the moment." The woman seemed too unfeeling as she spoke. Rufioh felt his heart sank as the phone dropped to the floor. "Jefferson, I have to go! Its an emergency! I'll explain later!" The Taurus shouted as he jumped over the bar after grabbing his keys. He ran to the car and fumbled with the keys. His heart started to pound in his chest with every passing moment. He swiftly drove to the hospital that was on the far end of town. Every red light he had hit made him feel more and more helpless. Each time he had to slow down brought tears to his eyes. 'My some could be dying!' His mind screamed, 'He could be dead! This is all my fault.' Time felt so slow for the elder Nitram as tears filled his eyes, threatening to escape. His tires screeched as he spun hard into the parking lot.

Finally at the hospital Rufioh haphazardly parked and ran towards the hospital entrance stumbling a few times before finally shoving the doors open. He frantically looked around hoping that he would see Tavros just waiting for him, ready to explain that one of his friends got hurt maybe broken an arm, but no such luck. His son was no where to be seen and the lump in his throat was finally shaken loose as he opened his mouth, "TAAAAAVROOOOOOS!" Rufioh screamed as he stumbled forward. The world felt as if it were spinning out of control around the Taurus. He begged to see his son as a few orderlies had to restrain him from running into the back with the patients. Rufioh sobbed loudly as he struggled against the two large men. Another man ran in and in a familiar voice shohuted, "Gamzee!" The shorter man turned to see Kurloz looking around in the same manner as he did. Rufioh moved to the larger man whom would have had to be sedated if he made a scene. The larger man looked down at Rufioh, confused, and saw the panic and tears in those bright brown eyes.

"What have you heard?!" The short man asked as he gripped the taller mans arms desperate for information. "All I know is that Gamzee is here and he is somewhere in the E.R." Kurloz clarified as Rufioh fell to his knees sobbing harder. He felt guilty for his earlier thoughts after realizing that Tavros may not be the only one of the kids that got hurt. Rufioh felt strong arms lift him up and guide him outside as he had his breakdown. Kurloz sat Rufioh on the bench near the doors and awkwardly trying to comfort him, "i-im sure the boys are okay. Just... Let me go in and talk to them. You need to breath. Okay?" Rufioh nodded as he struggled to calm himself down. Kurloz walked in the building and moved to the receptionist. The taller man seemed calmer than when he first walked in. The elder Nitram rocked himself a bit on the bench finally getting a grip on his emotions.

After what felt like forever, Kurloz stepped out of the building and as he stared at the concrete floor he struggled to get the words out his mouth, "Rufioh... It was... The accident..." Rufioh stood up and moved to the taller man. Bright brown eyes met dark indigo ones with desperation, "Makara." His last name made the taller man jump a bit as he struggled to look away. "Makara, tell me." Rufioh's voice seemed more desperate than his eyes. Kurloz balled his fists as he finally spoke again, "it was a car accident." Rufioh's body visibly stiffened as he stared blankly at the other man. It was as if all hope had left his body and he was just a hallow shell standing in front of the other man. "Rufioh?" The elder Makara's voice sounded far away as he spoke. The Taurus hardly felt the man's hands squeeze his shoulders or his tears falling from his cheeks. His lungs felt as if he were drowning and his heart felt as if it were stopping. The only thing that went through Rufioh's mind was that he would be all alone this time. He wouldn't have his one good thing in his life any more and the depression will crush what little life he had now.


	8. Chapter 8

Rufioh felt a sudden pain on his cheek that broke through the numbness he was feeling. His right hand moved to the aching flesh slowly as his face turned back to meet Kurloz's angry expression. It was this moment he realized again that Kurloz was in fact in the same situation. Rufioh moved in and wrapped his arms around the elder Makara's torso which made the tall man stiffen in his arms before wrapping his around the shorter man. "... I'm so sorry Makara. I keep forgetting that we are the same..." Rufioh felt something wet fall on the back of his ear. He looked up at the man and watched the tears fall freely. "What?" Kurloz asked as he pulled away sniffling. "Ah... Uh, nothing just... I never seen you cry before." Rufioh explained as he subconsciously moved his hand to Kurloz's bicep. "Ye- yeah well don't get used to it." Kurloz stated in a strong but broken tone. "Mr. Nitram? Mr. Makara?" A man in a white lab coat asked as he placed a hand in his pocket. The two men looked at him and nodded as he waved them inside.

"Your boys were in a very serious accident. They are lucky to be alive." The doctor said optimistically as he walked them to the back with patient rooms. Rufioh felt a wave of relief wash over him and the way Kurloz had sighed it seemed to hit him too. The doctor stopped in front of a room and pulled the curtain back slightly revealing Gamzee sitting on the bed he had blood stained bandages on his face. Rufioh and Kurloz moved quickly to his side. "Gamzee, oh thank god you're alright." The elder Capricorn said as he moved his hand to Gamzee's shoulder afraid to hurt him. "Dad... Dad!" Gamzee pulled his father down and hugged him tightly as if desperate to feel another human being. "I'm here Gamzee.. I'm here." Kurloz let the tears roll down his cheeks as did Gamzee. Rufioh gave a small smile relived that Gamzee seemed well even with a so called severe car accident. He felt confident that Tavros would be alright. "Mr. Nitram." The doctor called him over, "your son is two rooms down. If you would fallow me." He moved away slowly letting the curtain fall Rufioh looked at the two Makara's and softly smiled. "I will be right back. I'm going to see Tavros." Rufioh stated and saw a look in Gamzee's in covered eye that made him feel uneasy after leaving the room. The elder Nitram followed the doctor whom seemed to move agonizingly slow.

"Mr. Nitram, " the doctor said in a serious tone, "Your son is in pretty bad shape... We have him on some very strong pain relievers so he may not be ... Responsive." This made Rufioh even more uneasy as he watched the doctor moving passed him and into his son's room. Rufioh's eyes landed on Tavros whom was attached to a breathing machine and an I.V drip with blood, and what he assumed to be the pain medication. Tavros had scratches and bruises on his face and neck, but that wasn't the worst of it. Rufioh felt tears fall from his cheeks as he looked down at the bed where his son's legs would have been. The surface was flat up to what he assumed were his son's hips. The elder Nitram moved to Tavros' side and pulled him into his arms. His son was heavy and limp in his arms as he hugged his unconscious boy's body. He rubbed the young Nitram's Mohawk trying to reassure himself and wake up his son. "We had to amputate his legs" the doctor said as he stood there looking at the Taurus's, they were broken beyond healing and his lower spine was fracture. I'm sorry to say this but... Your son will never walk again even with prosthetics."

"Please... Just leave me alone with my boy." Rufioh muttered as he held Tavros lovingly. The doctor nodded and left him alone with his son. Rufioh sat next to his son and starred at him, wishing his eyes would open soon. Minutes passed like hours as he waited there silently crying and watching his boy breath shallowly. It was painful thinking about how he allowed this to happen. If he had only refused his son instead of allowing him to leave. If only he had gone to pick Tavros up early. None of this would have happened if he had just did something. "I'm so sorry Tavros... I let you down... I let you get hurt..." The elder man whispered to his son as his eyes moved to his son's missing legs. "Its not all your fault." Said a sympathetic voice entering the room. Rufioh moved his head to meet Kurloz's form now in the room. The taller man had two cups of coffee in his hands as he moved to sit in the chair next to Rufioh and offered a cup to the Taurus. "Thank you." Rufioh mumbled again as he took the coffee from the other man.

"... How's Gamzee?" The man finally asked after taking a long drink of the bitter coffee. "He is fine, thanks to your boy." Kurloz replied with a happy tone. Rufioh looked at him with tired eyes asking without words what he means. "Gamzee said that Tavros turned his body and held him before the other car hit them.. Since Gamzee was facing away from him them when the car flipped and skidded a metal shard scrapped across his face. Tavros was holding on so tight the thing that scratched Gamzee's face didn't have a chance to pierce his eye or break open his skull... Unfortunately one of the girls weren't wearing her seat belt and lost her eye to the same thing that hurt Gamzee's face." The elder Makara patted Rufioh's shoulder whom was imagining how brave Tavros was to think of his friend in that split second and how terrified he must have been to hold on so tightly. His mind went to the poor girl that must have been really hurt after that crash. He looked to his coffee then turned his attention back to the other man. He gave a small smile as if to say thank you then turned to look at Tavros again. "I'm sorry." Kurloz muttered awkwardly as he turned his head away.

"For what?" The shorter man asked as he turned his attention back on Kurloz. "For everything." Kurloz said as he stood up, "I'm sorry for when we were kids and I'm sorry about your son." Rufioh remained silent as the man walked out of the room most likely heading back to see his own son. Rufioh put his coffee down and watched his son lie still in the hospital bed. He didn't know he fell asleep until he heard Tavros' voice call out for him to wake up. "Dad, wake up." Tavros repeated as he reached out to him. Rufioh sat up and moved to his son. His arms wrapped around Tavros as he happily embraced his little boy. "Oh god Tavros I'm so happy you're okay!" Rufioh exclaimed as Tavros hugged his dad with one arm. "W-where a-am I?" The younger Nitram asked confused and scared, "I c-can't feel m-my legs..." Rufioh hugged him even tighter as he remembered what he will have to tell his son. How can he break the news to him? How can he tell his little boy he will never walk again? Rufioh couldn't help but cry as he held Tavros whom began to cry himself. "Tavros, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Was all the elder Taurus could choke out. They cried for a good five minutes before the elder man explained to the teen that he lost his legs in the car crash. Tavros' expression was a mix of pain, confusion, and disbelief.

The teen's hands gripped the blanket covering him before roughly pulling it off revealing two wrapped stumps. Tavros gasped in surprise as he looked down at where his legs should be. Rufioh covered his mouth with one hand as the other hand grasped at his chest, clutching the fabric in his fingers out of shock. The two Taurus looked at each other and moved to give each other another hug. "Oh Tavros, I'm so sorry. I am here for you. I will be right here with you through every moment." Rufioh assured the little Taurus whom stood silent as he held his father and with a heavy heart accepted that this was going to be permanent. The two Taurus had asked the nurses for the doctor to come in to the room and talk about Tavros' condition. It didn't take long before the doctor walked in with with a clip board, "Hello, Tavros. I'm your doctor, Dr. Hussie." The two Nitram's stood silent as they waited for Doctor Hussie to continue. "Looking at your x-ray's it seems that everything under your second lumbar has been severed in the accident. Please allow me to do a few tests." Doctor Hussie then pulled out a pen from his chest pocket and looked at the two for permission. Rufioh nodded and looked at his son and nodded again.

Tavros nodded at his dad then looked to Doctor Hussie a bit frightened. Hussie poked at the lower part of Tavros' hip as the two Taurus' watched anxiously. "Can you feel that?" The doctor asked as he looked at Tavros whom shook his head 'no'. The doctor moved the pen up a little higher on Tavros' leg, "how about this?" "Um..." The little Taurus voiced, "I think... I mean uh, I feel a f-faint pressure? Um... Almost l-like a uh... A feather?" The doctor stood up and pocketed the pen with a small smile, "you will have a little control of your pelvis and hips. You are a very though boy Tavros." "But w-will I walk a-again?" Tavros asked a bit hopeful. The doctor frowned as he paused taking a moment to think, "Only time may tell. You will have to go through some physical therapy if..." The doctor trailed off not wanting to finish what he was saying. Rufioh and Hussie both knew it would be a long shot for Tavros to be able to walk but they both didn't want to crush what little hope the teenager had left.


	9. Chapter 9

After a week in the hospital the two Nitram's were finally allowed to go home. Rufioh had wheeled his son out of the hospital as Tavros shifted in his seat nervously, "So, G-Gamzee is okay?" The younger man asked before the older man had opened the car door. "Yes Tavros. He is fine. So are your other friends. We are going to the park to see them today." Rufioh reassured as he lifted Tavros from the chair and placed him into the car. Tavros fastened his seat belt as his dad folded the wheelchair and placed it in the back seat. Rufioh cleared his throat before closing the two doors on the passenger side of the car. Rufioh drove Tavros to the park where Gamzee and Kurloz were waiting along with their other friends. Tavros unbuckled himself and opened the door. Rufioh gasped and lunged after Tavros, grabbing the back of the young Taurus' shirt. "Tavros, you can't..." Rufioh began as he tugged the shirt in his hand for Tavros to come back in. Tavros sighed and waved Gamzee over to help him.

Gamzee ran with all his might when he spotted Tavros. When the young Makara got to the car he pulled Tavros up into his arms and held him tight as he spun around, "Tavros! Tavros! I'm all up and happy that you're okay! Its a motherfucking miracle!" Gamzee cheered as he held the young Nitram in his arms. Tavros hugged him back happy that Gamzee was alright, "Gamzee.. I w-was so worried y-you were uh, hurt worse th- than me." "Nah, bro you saved me. I would have been all up and lobotomized if ya' didn't hold onto me so tightly. " Gamzee explained as Rufioh moved to get the wheelchair from the back. "What's that for?" Asked Gamzee as he saw the wheelchair. Rufioh looked at him a bit shocked as Tavros patted Gamzee to get his attention again, "i-its mine." Rufioh moved to take Tavros out of Gamzee's arms slowly and place him in the wheelchair. The look on Gamzee's face went from confusion to realization when he looked down at Tavros' missing legs. Gamzee looked back up to Tavros' smiling face as tears pooled in the corner of his eyes. "I'm fine Gamzee. I'm just happy you're okay." Tavros reassured the young Capricorn as he wheeled himself forward a bit. Gamzee rubbed one of his eyes as he sniffles and smiled at his friend.

"Wanna see under my bandages?" Gamzee asked as the moved in the direction of their friends. Rufioh locked his car and walked over to Kurloz, "how's your boy doing?" "He will have scars but he will live. What about your boy?" Asked the taller man as they watched their sons mingle with their friends. Nepeta placed a flower crown on Tavros' head then placed one around Gamzee's as Rufioh spoke, "They said Tavros won't walk again... But Tavros... We didn't have the heart to tell him so he's going to go through physical therapy." Kurloz stood silent for a moment and was about to say something when a voice called out to the Taurus causing him to turn around, "Hey, Rufioh! I didn't expect you to be here. What a pleasant surprise." Rufioh smiled and moved to the other man, "Horuss! Wow you look even better than you did a week a go." "Awe that's so sweet of you. You also look exceptionally sexy." Horuss complimented the shorter man as Kurloz walked over and placed a hand on Rufioh's shoulder, "who's your friend?" The Capricorn asked in an irritated tone as Horuss stiffened with fear thinking the other man was Rufioh's boyfriend. "Uh, I think you mean our old friend. Horuss, you remember Kurloz right?" Rufioh asked as he gestured to the man standing next to him.

Kurloz laughed and pointed to Horuss, "This guy?! Oh man! I have been wondering what happened to you!" Kurloz moved in to hug his old highschool friend causing the other man to stiffen even more. "Exemplary to see you again, old companion." Horuss said stiffly, "Though I did not expect to perceive your romantic relationship with Rufioh after our school years." The Taurus and Capricorn men looked at each other before Rufioh started laughing cheerfully as he moved to Horuss, "No, no. There is nothing between us. Its purely a plutonic relationship if any at all, I assure you." Rufioh took the blue eyed man's hand and pulled him close, "I'm still a free man if you really wanna know." "Ah, I see. Unexpected though exceptional. Perhaps I can pursue a romantic relationship with you?" Horuss asked as they walked to an empty bench. "Whoa, there big guy you have to buy me a drink first." Rufioh playfully said as they left Kurloz alone. Rufioh felt eyes on them and looked back at the elder Makara whom turned away and hit a tree near by. Rufioh assumed he was upset that his old friend turned out to be bisexual as well and rolled his eyes. The Taurus turned his attention back to the Sagittarius and smiled, "So what brings you here?" Rufioh asked as they sat down.

"Oh, my son's schoolmate had informed him he would be here to have a celebration. Apparently he was in an accident and-" Rufioh smiled trying to push the accident out of his mind as he interrupted Horuss, "your boy knows my Tavros?" "I don't think so, his name is, 'Gamzee' I think." Horuss elaborated as he removed some glasses from his pocket and placed them on his nose and scanned the park. Rufioh blushed before smiling as he made the strong looking man face him by placing a hand on his, "You know Horuss, you look very attractive with glasses." Horuss stiffened again as his hair stood up on end. Rufioh can tell the other man was nervous and speechless and took the opportunity to lean in and kiss Horuss' cheek. Kurloz stomped over and took the blue eyed man's arm and pulled him up, "I need to talk to you." The Sagittarius followed him confused as Rufioh stood up and moved to the teenagers that made a circle and sat down. Gamzee never left Tavros' side as they all talked about the accident. The girl he recognized to be Vriska had now wore a patch over one of her eyes and was missing an arm. He cleared his throat and smiled at all the kids whom turned to look at him.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Tavros' dad. Would you all make sure he will be alright while I go get you all some pizza?" He asked happily as all the teens smiled and agreed. All the kids looked at Tavros as Rufioh began to leave. The elder Nitram heard someone say, "Tavros, your dad is so cool." When Rufioh got to his car he let out a nervous sigh and started up his car. He jumped in fear when his passenger side door swung open and Kurloz hopped in, slamming the door behind him. "Holy shit Makara! You scared the piss out of me!" Rufioh shouted angrily at the wild haired man. Kurloz smirked and Rufioh looked away quickly to hide his blush. That smile was different somehow but Rufioh couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Rufioh..." Kurloz began which made Rufioh look back at him. Kurloz looked down then buckled his seatbelt before speaking again, "I thought you could use some help with the pizza's.. I over heard you talking to the kids." Rufioh eyed the man suspiciously before giving a smile, "that's actually very thoughtful. Thanks." Rufioh fastened his own seatbelt before driving off.

"Um, so... Rufioh. About... Uh..." Kurloz began again as they drove down the street, "Ya' know I would like to know where we stand." Rufioh slowed the car down before stopping at a red light, "what do you mean?" The Taurus asked as he looked at the Capricorn. "Are we... Can we be friends?" Kurloz asked as he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. Rufioh looked ahead and spoke in a serious tone, "Its too late to ask that," the shorter man moved his hand to Kurloz's shoulder, "I thought we were already friends. Didn't you hear what I said to Horuss?" Kurloz blushed a bit as he slouched in his seat, "to be honest I didn't understand every word you guys spoke." Rufioh smiled at Kurloz whom smiled back as they began driving again. "So would you like to go get some drinks with me sometime? You know as a friend?" The Capricorn asked confidently, "We can have Gamzee watch over Tavros. I'm sure he wouldn't leave his hero hanging." "Ooh, look at you, Mr. Rational thoughts over here. I would but like that but what about your problem?" Rufioh inquired as he pulled up to the pizza shop. "Everything in moderation." Kurloz chimed happily as they exited the car. "Right on." Rufioh commented and moved past the doors and to the counter ordering 5 pizza's and 4 different six packs of faygo's.


	10. Chapter 10

Another week had passed as Rufioh and Tavros tried to adjust to their new life obstacle of having no legs. For the young Nitram it was often hard to do anything even rolling his wheelchair around the house. Rufioh couldn't count the times his son had ran over his toes or bumped into the corner of walls and furniture alike. The two Taurus' decided switching rooms would be for the best though Rufioh would rather stay on the couch just in case Tavros needed something at any time. The elder Nitram knew his son absolutely despised feeling helpless but couldn't bring himself not to help his boy when he needed it. "D-dad, I'm fine, R-really. I-i will have to g-get used to the chair by m-myself anyway." Tavros complained meekly as his father pulled the wheelchair back and maneuvered it to go through the door. "I know... Its just..." Rufioh began as he let his son wheeled himself into the living room the rest of the way. "Dad i-i get it. I-its g-going to t-take some getting used to. But you don't h-have to baby m-me." The young Nitram looked down at his none existent legs and sighed, "I s-start school again n-next week, s-so I have t-to be sure I got e-everything down. Like n-not crushing feet a-and b-bumping into things." Rufioh kneeled down in front of Tavros and gave him a reassuring smile before giving him a tight hug, "I love you so much my little bullfighter."

Tavros hugged his elder with a weak grip and patted his back gently, "I love y-you too dad." A loud knock came at the front door pulling the two Nitram's attention to it. "Oh, that must be Gamzee and his dad." Rufioh assumed as he moved to the door and opened it up with a smile. "Hey Mr. Nitram." Gamzee greeted first as he looked around the Taurus in search of something. The tree long diagonal scars were very obvious even with the make-up he used to try and hide them. Rufioh chuckled, "Hey Gamzee, Tavros is just through there." He pointed to the living room entrance. "Thanks bro." Gamzee stated as he moved to see his friend eagerly. Rufioh turned his attention back to the other Makara whom was starring at him. "Rufioh you look awful." The elder man said in a concerned tone. "Charming as always Makara." Rufioh said in a smart ass tone and gestured for him to come in. As the elder Capricorn walked in he clarified, "No, I mean, have you even slept since Tavros got released from the hospital?" The elder Taurus placed a hand on his own cheek, "you can tell huh?" "Its kinda obvious..." The Capricorn man mumbled, "Will you be okay drinking with me tonight?" This made the elder Nitram laugh a bit, "yeah I'm fine. You're the one driving tonight any way. Let me just say bye to Tavros and get my wallet." The taller man nodded and waited by the door.

Rufioh grabbed his wallet off the magazine covered coffee table and kissed his sons forehead before happily saying 'good bye'. "B-be safe dad." Tavros muttered as the four waved goodbye at each other. The two adults got to the car they exchanged a look. "Should we be doing this? Our kids were..." "Oh no, you're not backing out of this. They need their space at least for tonight. And you need to let loose. Get out of the dam house." Kurloz reassured the other man with a bit of a demanding tone to his voice. The younger man sighed and hesitantly got in the beaten up pickup truck. As they drove there was only silence between the two men. This would be the first time the two had ever hung out as friends and it was just as awkward as it felt. Rufioh sighed and pulled out his phone looking to see if he had any messages. Suddenly Kurloz reached over and took the phone from the shorter man whom snapped his attention to the Capricorn. "Hey!" Rufioh snapped childishly. "No. Not today. If I give this back you will just sit at the bar texting your son." The elder Makara elucidated on the matter before placing the phone in his pants pocket and continued, "I already told you that you need to relax." The Taurus rolled his eyes and lied like a child as he crossed his arms, "I was just going to play a game."

Kurloz blew a raspberry in the air as he kept his eyes on the road, "yeah sure I never heard that one before." "What ever 'Dad', I will do as you say so hold on to my phone. And don't loose it." Rufioh demanded as he gazed out the window. The bags under Rufioh's eyes were just as painfully obvious as Gamzee's scars in e reflection. It looked like the Taurus had not slept in months and just looking at himself made him want to listen to Kurloz and relax for a bit. Once at the bar the two men began drinking right away, starting off with a few beers to loosen themselves up a bit. Kurloz smiled at the now relaxed Taurus whom was smiling happily and looking around at a few men and few women. The Capricorn smirked and leaned in to ask a question, "Would you like to hear a joke?" Rufioh turned his face to meet Kurloz's gaze and happily stated, "Sure." Kurloz's adjusted himself in his seat and began, "A guy walks into a bar sits down," the Taurus had to interrupt by jokingly chiming in, "oh my god that's me!" The elder Makara chuckled and shook his head, "just you wait, I don't think you would wanna be the guy in the joke." Rufioh gave him a confused look before shrugging and letting the other man continue the joke.

"A guy walks into a bar sits down and says to the bartender, 'give me a Jack and Coke.' The bartender comes over hands him an apple which the guy said, 'this isn't what I ordered.' The bartender looks at him and says 'take a bite.' So he takes a bite of the apple and replies 'OH MY GOD! that tastes like Jack.' The Bartender then tells him to turn it around. So he turns the apple around and takes another bite. Once again he says 'Oh MY GOD that tastes like Coke.' So the guy has a few and starts to get a little tipsy then asks the bartender for a Jaguer Bomb once again he hands him an apple. So he takes a bite and it tastes like Jaguer he turns it around and it tastes like Red Bull. He has a few more and is now pretty drunk. He looks at the bartender and says 'To bad you don't have one that tastes like pussy.' The bartender simply smiles and throws him another apple. The guy looks at him with astonishment on his face then takes a bit but he soon spits the pieces of apple on the bar and yells 'THAT TASTES LIKE SHIT!' The bartender shouted back at the man, 'TURN IT AROUND!' " The Taurus burst into hysterical laughter as Kurloz chuckled along with him. The two men had begun going back and forth telling all the jokes they know to each other happily.

Rufioh smiled as he looked across the bar and spotted a mechanical bull. "Ah, hell yeah!" The Taurus exclaimed drunkenly as he ran over to the rodeo bull. He requested to ride it as the operator accepted and allowed Rufioh to climb onto the robotic beast. Kurloz tried to make his way through the crowd of on lookers to stop the drunk man from hurting himself. Once the sober man reached the closed gate he saw the elder Nitram holding the bull's rope with one and the other in the air. The creature came to life and bucked and spun trying to get its rider to fall off to no avail. Rufioh laughed as he held on which made the bulls operator smirk turning up the power a bit more. The mechanical bull spun and bucked harder than it had before but the Nitram man determined tightened his grip on the rope. Kurloz seemed thoroughly impressed as he stood behind the gate and silently cheered for Rufioh. The operators voice came across the intercom with a sense of pride, "Lady's and gentlemen! It looks like we are gonna have a new bull riding champion tonight!" Rufioh's hand slipped a bit and he almost flew right off but didn't. The operator slowed the bull before completely stopping it as the crowed cheered for their new champion. Kurloz swiftly moved to his dizzy friend and helped him off back of the robotic beast.

"Rufioh, are you insane?! You're completely plastered and you still got on that thing." The Capricorn scolded the younger, drunken man, "you could have gotten hurt." "I am fine! I'm okay big fella." The drunk man slurred as he hugged the other man. Kurloz stiffen in the Taurus arms and muttered, "Rufioh, let's just get you home. You're drunk." Rufioh chuckled as they walked out of the bar arm in arm, "Oh I see. You want to take me home so we can do all the hanky panky. Well no can do. I'm married." "Rufioh, you are seriously drunk... And no I don't -" the Capricorn was interrupted by Rufioh pressing him against the side of the building and whispering in his ear, "why can't I get over you?" "W-what?" Makara asked, blush covering his face as he looked down into light brown eyes. "I loved you so much. Just looking at you makes my heart ache with pain... Why did you walk back into my life? Do you want to hurt me even more than you already have?" The Taurus asked as his eyes filled with tears. The taller man cupped Rufioh's cheek in his hand, "No, Rufioh. I... I never meant what I did." Rufioh gripped the other mans hand as he leaned into it, "Prove it." He demanded. Kurloz licked his lips absentmindedly and leaned down a little more.

Their eyes locked for a moment before the door to the bar opened beside them causing Kurloz to jump and shove the other man away. Rufioh fell hard against the concrete floor and just sat there dazed and confused. "Oh god I'm drunk." Rufioh stated before chuckling, "I shouldn't let my boy see me like this." He patted his pockets in search of something before giving up and lied down where he landed. Kurloz rolled his eyes and picked Rufioh up off the floor and walked him to the car. "No. No. What would Tavros say if he saw me." Rufioh complained as he got into the car. Kurloz buckled him in before sighing and reluctantly muttered, "we are going to my place so quit yapping." Kurloz shut his door and ran around to the driver side. Once in the car he looked over at Rufioh whom was staring at him, "What?" Rufioh chuckled again, "I saved up enough money for a trip." Kurloz narrowed his eyes a bit trying to figure out if the other man was just spouting drunken nonsense. "Let's talk about that in the morning when you're sober." The Capricorn suggested. "Yes, Yes, let's." The Taurus agreed in his happy drunken state as he shut his eyes before the car started. The elder Nitram smiled as he slept a dreamless sleep only waking up once to get from the car to a bed inside the Makara home. The Taurus man could have sworn something had kissed him once he was under the covers but shrugged it off as a dream he would soon forget.


	11. Chapter 11

Early in the morning Rufioh rose from the bed and groggily rubbed his eyes with his fingertips. His body still felt heavy with sleep and his head ached from all the alcohol he had consumed the previous night. The Taurus grumbled and held his head in his hands for a moment before looking up and around. The room he was in was one the Taurus had never seen before. Rufioh's eyes darted around the room taking it all in with a confused expression on his face. The walls were painted purple and there was an easel in the corner of the room with a paint stained sheet over it. The elder Nitram's eyes moved from the corner of the room to the middle where he seen a big screen TV on an old dresser. His reflection was not a welcome one on the screen. He could tell his hair was a mess and without looking any closer he knew he looked terrible. All he wanted to do was sleep the rest of the hang over off but first he needed to figure out where he was. Did he hook up with someone? By the looks of the dirty laundry near what seemed like a bathroom it was a man. 'Wait, that shirt near the top looks familiar.' He thought to himself as he squinted through sleepy eyes. Just as he figured out who's shirt that was Kurloz peeked into the room. "Oh, you're already up? Finally. Its already noon and shit." The Capricorn pointed to the clock above the TV. "Kurloz? D-did I... Did we hook up?" The Taurus asked a bit hesitantly with a worried look in his eyes. Kurloz's eyes widened with shock, "what the fuck?!" "Are you mad that I don't remember or are you mad I asked?" Rufioh asked as he pulled off the blanket revealing that he was fully clothed.

"Well you're dressed so I'm pretty sure you fell asleep and nothing happened." He chuckled as he eyed the smaller man. Rufioh chuckled with him a bit relived that nothing had happened between the two. "Come have a cup of coffee. Its the only thing we have besides pop tarts." Kurloz offered as he moved out of the room. Rufioh couldn't resist the offer of coffee, it was just what he needed to fight back the tiredness he felt. Following the Capricorn he couldn't help but admire the view of his muscular back. He had to remind himself a moment to look but don't touch. The shirtless man turned to face Rufioh and handed him the cup of coffee. He took it happily and drank the bitter drink quickly not minding the heat. Kurloz chuckled again and as he did the Taurus couldn't help but notice the tattoo on the other mans right peck, a purple Capricorn symbol. "Nice ink." Rufioh complimented as he pointed to the tat. "Oh that old thing? I got this back in highschool." Kurloz stated as he moved to put on a clean shirt. "Oh?" Rufioh said a bit surprised, "I never knew you got a tattoo." Kurloz was facing away as he spoke, "Yeah, this was after we avoided each other like the plague." Rufioh nodded in agreement, "Makes since. I didn't wanna have anything to do with you and you never wanted to have anything with me." Their was a long pause as the two !men drink more of their coffee. "You said something about a trip." Kurloz muttered as he looked at the shorter man. "Hmm?" Questioned Rufioh as he swallowed a mouth full of his drink. "Yeah, when you were drunk you mentioned something about a trip you were gonna surprise us with." Kurloz elaborated.

"I did?" Asked the elder Nitram confused for a moment. "Well I am sure it was a surprise or else Gamzee would be blabbing about it all the time." The taller man smiled wide at the shorter one whom blushed and face palmed. "Awe fuck!" The Taurus patted his pockets again before Kurloz pulled the iPhone from his pocket and started to scroll through the notes app. Rufioh looked up from his search and recognized the sexy fairy cover of his phone, "Hey! I been looking for that!" Kurloz smiled wickedly as he found the information he needed, "Ah, here we are, Motherfucker." He chimed as the Taurus put down his coffee as did the taller man, "Looks like you wanna take us to a hotel. Hotel Skaia." The Capricorn whistled impressed as the Taurus reached to snag his phone back but was stopped by the other mans free hand. "Stop stop stop! Its your surprise too!" The elder Nitram shouted trying to jump and grab the phone only for it to be held higher. "Too bad. I hate surprise's." Kurloz stated with a smile as he continued reading. "No!" Rufioh pushed the taller man a bit too roughly causing him to fall back however as the taller man fell he tripped Rufioh also causing him to crash down. Kurloz had enough control to keep his head from slamming into the ground but didn't expect the other man to land on top of him. The two men stared at each other seemingly studying their faces. Rufioh looked down at the Capricorn's lips before one of his hand moved to the scars at the corner of his mouth. "I'm sorry about this... I..." Kurloz's took the Taurus' hand in his as he sat up making Rufioh do the same, "This is my stupidity and drunken influence. Its not your fault. Beside I'm getting a tattoo to cover them."

Rufioh sighed and realized Kurloz had not leg go of his hand. He tugged his hand a bit to signal the other man to release him as he looked into his eyes. "Oh, sorry motherfucker." Kurloz said blushing and turning his face away. Rufioh pulled his hand to his chest, "Its no problem. Since you got distracted I took the opportunity to snag my phone back." The Taurus smiled and placed his phone to his lips with a devious smile. Kurloz was shocked and his expression was priceless as he looked around himself to see if this was a trick. The Capricorn chuckled and shrugged, "I already know we are going to a beach. You should really have a lock on your phone." Rufioh's face dropped with shock himself as he playfully shoved the other mans face back, "Ugh! You ass! If you knew why tease me?!" "For fun of course!" Kurloz chuckled with amusement as he pushed Rufioh back playfully. The elder Nitram smiled and stood up and offered Kurloz a hand, "You better not ruin the surprise for our kids." Kurloz smirked as he took the other mans hand, "Don't worry little fairy, these lips are sealed." Rufioh smiled and shrugged as he spoke, "oh I'm a fairy in more than one way." He winked and pocketed his phone. "Let's go. Don't wanna keep the boys waiting do we?" Rufioh chimed as he moved to put on his shoes. Kurloz looked down before opening his mouth to speak but then decided that it would be better to wait a bit longer, "Right." The two men hopped in the truck and drove off. "So, did I say anything embarrassing while I was drunk?" The Taurus added curiously as he turned to look at the taller man.

"Ah, just the usual shit really. You just laughed a lot... Mentioned something about me hurting you." "Wait. I did what?!" Rufioh asked as ha grasped his mouth. Kurloz laughed, "it isn't a big deal any more. It was when we were in highschool." The Taurus relaxed visibly and sighed, "oh okay." Kurloz raised a brow as he gave the Taurus man a side glance, "... Um, was there more to it than that?" He asked trying to pry out more information. "No, course not... Why would their be?" Rufioh asked as he gazed out the window to avoid the other mans gaze. Kurloz shook his head slightly, "No, its nothing." Rufioh pressed his cheek against the glass and slouched in his seat. "You know I used to live there." Kurloz said changing the subject. Rufioh looked to Kurloz again, "Live where?" He asked genuinely curious now. "By the beach near that hotel. Its been so long since we been their you know? I mean Gamzee is going to love it. He used to sneak out and gaze into the ocean. My wife always found him there and they would look for one shell to make him feel better." The Taurus gave the other man a solemn smile, "So why did you move?" Kurloz shook his head, "My wife wanted us to move into her childhood home and I couldn't say no to her. So we packed up as soon as it was available and the rest was history." The shorter man patted e taller mans shoulder reassuringly as they stopped in front of the two story Nitram home. "Do you wanna come inside?" Rufioh offered happily, "I can make lunch." Kurloz smirked, "Make it breakfast and you have a deal." "How about we meet in the middle and make it Brunch." Rufioh held out his hand as if they were going to shake on a business merger.

Kurloz shook the other mans hand firmly and nodded, "Deal." The men made their way inside and were surprised to hear utter silence. The two men gave each other a look before looking around the house for their teens. They didn't have to look far as Rufioh spotted them both on the couch snuggled up together. Rufioh smiled and couldn't resist snapping a photo of the two sleeping boys before moving to the kitchen. He looked about and had just enough ingredients for what he planned on making. He pulled out the steak, Bacon, eggs, bread and cheese along with a few vegetables. Rufioh heard footsteps behind him and smiled, "hand me those seasonings Tavr-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence and felt tears pool in his eyes. Kurloz moved beside him and patted his shoulder, "Rufioh?" He asked concerned as the other man began to cry, "It won't... I could never cook with Tavros again..." The Taurus choked out through tears. Kurloz didn't know what to say, he never had that type of relationship with Gamzee and he wasn't sure if Rufioh was right or not, "Look here little fairy, I'm here to help you now so stop the water works already." Rufioh sniffles and nods, "I'm sorry... I just... Never thought of him getting hurt like that... Like this..."

"Look, life is a bitch. Its unfair and cruel. You have to roll with the punches and punch back just as hard. You gotta show your boy how to stay strong. You taught me that even if it was the hard way and you taught my son to do the same. You showed him that when you told him about your wife. This is no different so buck up and show him how strong you are." Kurloz words had stopped the Taurus' tears and replaced them with a small smile. The elder Nitram nodded and moved to wash his hands and arms, "Wash your hands and let's get cooking, Makara." Rufioh chimed before getting started on cooking. The smell of the food had woken the two teens from their slumber. Gamzee looked down to see Tavros looking back at him from his resting position on his stomach. They both blushed and awkwardly muttered a good morning to each other before the young Capricorn helped his friend back into the wheelchair. With Gamzee pushing the chair the two teens enter the kitchen to find their fathers finishing up the cooking and setting the table. Tavros seemed to feel a bit left out but smiled anyway, "th-this looks s-so good you two." "Yeah, dad when did you learn to cook?" Gamzee asked as he wheeled Tavros to the table. "Before everyone eats." Rufioh chimed as he clapped his hands to get their attention, "I have some good news. I have been saving up to take you all on a trip." The two teens perked up and smiled at the adults.

"T-tell us w-where w-we are going dad!" Tavros sputtered out excitedly as he waited for his dad to tell them. The elder Nitram smiled and hesitated for a bit to build up the anticipation, "... We are going to the beach!" Rufioh and Kurloz said in unison. The two adults looked at each other both a bit surprised they had announced the news together. Tavros cheered as Gamzee jumped with joy before they began chanting, "We're going to the beach! We're going to the beach!" Rufioh looked to the boys and smiled happily before sitting down at the table with everyone. "When are we all up and going Mr. Nitram!?" Gamzee asked enthusiastically as he sat in his seat. "Well I'm sure we can all talk about this after brunch. For now let us dig in before all the excitement gets to our appetite." Rufioh beamed with delight as he moved to serve himself some food along with everyone else. Tavros cleared his throat and Rufioh looked to him immediately. The teen Taurus held out his hand to his dad and a bit caught off guard Rufioh took his sons hand. Kurloz took the elder Nitram's hand and then Gamzee's. Rufioh again caught off guard looked to the elder Capricorn whom already bowed his head along with his son. Rufioh took a moment to look down at his and Kurloz's hands before starting the prayer, "Dear lord..." Rufioh started before trailing off with tears filling his eyes once more. The elder Nitram looked up as his now disabled son and blinked a few times as a few stray tears left his eyes. Tavros looked up at his father, confusion blatant on his features. There was a long silence before Rufioh tugged his hands free from his son's and friend's grip, "... Let's just eat." Rufioh said with a quick smile as he took a bite of his omelet.


	12. Chapter 12

After brunch was eaten and cleaned up the Makara's and Nitram's sat in the living room and discussed how long they should stay on their little vacation and the best time to take it. "So its decided." Kurloz announced happily as he stood up, "Were heading out four days before the fourth of July." Rufioh cleared his throat, "Five days" Kurloz grumbled and held up his hand. "All in favor of four days?" Gamzee rose his hand and waved it around, "The sooner the better! I can't wait to jump in the water! Or burry Tavros in the sand!" Rufioh raised his hand and with a roll of his eyes he held up his hand, "All in favor of five days?" The Taurus looked over at Tavros half expecting his hand to be raised. The young Nitram was starting down at what was left of his lap before looking up, "S-sorry... I-i just realized... That I'm n-not sure h-how I will enjoy th-the beach w-without l-legs." Tavros elaborated sadly as he clutched the arm rests of his chair with both hands. The adults looked to each other with realization before Gamzee chimed in, "Tav-Bro, I got an old floaty snapped like a unicorn, you can have it if you wanna get in the water! Its basically a big balloon so the middle is filled in!" Tavros perked up a bit but looked down again only to have his chin meet Gamzee's hand. Tavros looked up having light indigo eyes meet dark brown as blushed covered e little Nitram's face. "Well you can have it on one condition." The Capricorn smiled mischievous as he spoke, "You have to vote four days before the fourth of July."

Tavros smiled and looked to his dad for approval. Rufioh smiled and nodded as he moved to tussle both of the teens hair, "You know normally bribery doesn't work on the Nitram men unless their being bribed by someone who means a lot. You have a really tight bond you know? I wish I had a friend like you when I was your age." Kurloz moved to stand behind the crowd, "Better late than never right little fairy?" The elder Makara asked as he placed an arm lazily around the short mans shoulders. Rufioh tensed under the taller mans arm and looked at him blushing, "Weeeell, we are getting closer." His eyes wondered back to the teens as he chuckled. Rufioh's phone rang in his pocket making everyone jump at the sudden ringtone that sang 'Merilly we fall out of line. Out of line. I'd fall anywhere with you, I'm by your side. Swinging in the rain humming melodi-' Rufioh fumbled to get the phone out of his pocket and answered it with an embarrassed smile, "I'm just gonna take this." Rufioh said with his hand over the phone as if to muffle the sound of them talking. As the elder Nitram left the room he joyfully answered, "Hey. Yeah so can you make it?" The young Nitram sighed shakily as he looked to the two Capricorn's, "Wow! That ringtone was miraclelishous." Gamzee said as he looked to Tavros. "O-oh, that? Its c-called 'I wouldn't mind it' by He is We. I-its his f-favorite band." The young Capricorn chuckled and went through his own phone to show Tavros his favorite song, "Well, my favorite song is 'Perfect two' by Auburn."

The ringtone sang, 'You can be the peanut butter to my jelly, you can be the butterflies i feel in my belly. You can be the captain and I can be your first mate. You can be the chills that I feel on our first date.' Tavros couldn't help but chuckle to himself at how cheesy the song was. After the song stopped they heard Rufioh chuckle from upstairs as he headed to the staircase. "Alright guys. I have another surprise for you." The elder Taurus stated as he moved down the stairs with blush even more apparent on his cheeks than before. "What is it Mr. Nitram?" Gamzee asked with a smile on his lips. "You know your little friend Equius? Well he and his dad are also coming. They have a summer home there so if you don't feel comfortable in the hotel you can stay there. And Tavros, apparently he is a little genius. He is helping a scientist create false limbs and he has a few prototypes he would like for you to try out." Tavros smiled wide as did Gamzee before they looked to each other joyfully. Kurloz however didn't smile nor did he enjoy the news that his old friend was going to be joining them. The elder Makara whispered into Gamzee's ear before they looked into each others indigo eyes and nodding. The young Makara wheeled his friend out the front door quickly not giving Rufioh any time to object.

Kurloz moved to sprawl himself on the couch spreading his arms and kegs wide as he began asking nonchalantly, "So why is Horuss tagging along?" Rufioh looked to the Capricorn on his couch before crossing his arms as he stood in front of the other man. "Well to tell the truth once I heard about his son and what a technical prodigy he was, I had to ask for my son's sake. Besides... I actually kinda... Like Horuss." Rufioh admitted with a sheepish grin as he looked down to his side blushing. Kurloz frowned deeper before biting his lower lip, "Well, as a friend I want to keep you safe. So just wait until you're sure you wanna hook up with this guy." Kurloz said as he forced a smile on his face. Rufioh looked at him surprised before smiling, "Are you serious? That is really sweet of you!" The Taurus moved to give the Capricorn a big hug of appreciation. Kurloz jumped at the sudden action not really expecting that. The Capricorn looked to the door where the teens had left from before placing his arms around the Taurus's body. Rufioh smiled and when he moved to pull away Kurloz tightened the hug a bit, "Ah! M-Makara?" The shorter man asked a bit confused before he heard a reply, "Just... Give me a moment? It's been a long time since I got a hug like this you know?" Rufioh nodded as he moved his legs to straddle the other mans hips so he won't have to stay in an awkward hugging position.

Kurloz moved his hands to Rufioh's shoulders making the short man turn his face to look at him after a long moment. Rufioh felt the elder Makara's breath on his tan skin which made him shutter a bit. Kurloz moved his eyes down to the Taurus lips then neck. Desire was clear in those beautiful Indigo eyes which made the Taurus jump out of his grasp and stumble back. The two men looked at each other both seeming confused and a bit hurt. "W-what were you thinking just-" the Taurus's question was interrupted by a loud ringtone that he never heard before. 'What is a juggalo? He drinks like a fish, then he starts huggin' people like a drunk bitch. Next thing he's pickin' fights with his best friend, then he starts with the huggin' again. Fuck-' as the ringtone threw off the Taurus Kurloz stood up and answered it, "What is it?... No motherfucker, I told you I'm in A.A. ... WHAT?! NO!" the Capricorn screamed into the phone before hanging up violently making the Taurus jump back again. "I-is everything okay Makara?" The shorter man asked, his voice full of concern. Kurloz spun quickly to face the other man before shouting at him, "ITS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS MOTHERFUCKER!" The too men looked at each other both shocked at what the taller man had yelled.

"Look I'm sorry... Cronus just called asking me to ..." Rufioh looked at the taller man a bit sad, "To hurt me again?" Kurloz nodded as me looked at Rufioh feeling ashamed of his long time friend at that moment. "So you haven't told him about us? About you being friends with a 'faggot fairy'? Are you that ashamed of me?" Rufioh asked as he furrowed his brow, "Just a moment ago you hugged me. The way your eyes looked at my neck didn't seem malicious then again I could be wrong." The Capricorn shook his head frantically, "w-what?! N-no motherfucker, you got it all wrong!" The taller man moved to the shorter one trying his best to comfort him. "I-i... Its complicated. But I will tell him that we are friends. I swear." Kurloz explained as he rubbed the Taurus's shoulders. Rufioh just nodded not fully believing the other man's words, "Right.. Well if we're going to go four days before the fourth we should probably make a list of things we need to pack." Kurloz chuckled thinking he was joking, "you are kidding right Rufioh?" "When it comes to planning I try not to kid." Rufioh said seriously as he moved to his note pad and pen by the house phone. Kurloz rolled his eyes as he moved to sit next to the Taurus as he scribbled down a few things. Every so often the pen touched the Nitram's lips in thought before he continued writing.


	13. Chapter 13

A few weeks passed and it was time to head out on the Makara, Nitram Vacation. They all piled in their respected vehicles and drove from the early morning to a late afternoon. Once at the hotel they checked in and went to their rooms. "Dad?" Tavros asked timidly as he wheeled around the room. "Yes my little bullfighter?" Rufioh said as he turned his attention to his son as he placed their suitcases on one of the beds. "C-can I room w-with Gamzee?" The young Taurus asked as he looked up at his dad. The elder Nitram thought it over for a moment, "Well its not really up to me, its up to Mr. Makara and Gamzee. But out of curiosity, why do you wanna room with Gamzee?" The man asked as he placed one hand on his hip with a smile on his lips. The little Nitram blushed and rolled back and forth, "well he's m-my best f-friend. S-so I want to room w-with him is a-all." Rufioh chuckled and pulled his phone out to call the Elder Makara's phone. As it rang he walked around the room to look out into the beach. "Hey little fairy, what's happening?" "He wants to room with Gamzee. Is that okay with you?" Rufioh said into the receiver. "Uuuh, where would that leave me?" Kurloz asked not really wanting to give up his bed. "Well I was thinking I could head up there and Gamzee can come down here. That way we can all have a bed to sleep on. Is that fine?" The elder Nitram asked as he looked to his son with a smile. "Well you are the one who played for this so its fine with me." The elder Makara sounded happy as he hollered at Gamzee not to unpack.

Rufioh unpacked Tavros' close quickly and kissed his forehead before lugging his suitcases out into the hall. Gamzee was getting out of the elevator and speed walking right to Rufioh with a big smile on his face. "Heh heh! See you in the lobby in a few minutes." The elder Nitram said as he passed the young Capricorn whom nodded in agreement. The elder Nitram road the elevator up to the third floor before walking out into the empty hall way. He looked around the empty narrow hall as he made his way to the Makara's room. The door to the room was open so Rufioh let himself in and closed the door before looking across the room to see Kurloz without a shirt. The elder Nitram blushed deeply and looked down to his bag, "Heh, okay so what bed is your's?" The Nitram man asked as he picked up the luggage he had and moved in between the two beds. "I like the window view so you are closest to the door. That okay?" The Capricorn man said with a smile. Rufioh chuckled as he placed his bag down on the bed and began unpacking. "So I see that you got 'Stitches' over your scars. Nice reminder of the healing process." Rufioh chuckled as he pointed out. Kurloz chuckled before moving to the elder Nitram with a wide crooked smile, "That and stitches look sexy as hell on me am I right?" Rufioh looked at him and chuckled again, "Right. Is it because it makes you look tough? The world may never know." The elder Nitram moved his finger quickly to press it against the tip of the other mans nose and without missing a beat Kurloz let out a soft, "Honk." Rufioh couldn't hold back his laughter as he held his stomach and let out the most genuine hardy chuckle.

Kurloz moved to one of the dressers he claimed and pulled out his swimming trunks, "So are we gonna hit the beach or what Rufioh?" The Nitram turned around with his arms full of folded clothing. The Nitram froze a as he saw the elder Makara taking off his entire lower clothing reveling a muscular rump bending over. He tried not to stare as he moved passed him to put his cloths away. "Well I did tell the boys to meet us at the lobby, so yes, we will. Let me get these cloths put up and change before we go." Rufioh tried to say confidently as he finished up. Kurloz grumbled anxiously wanting to be gone already but figured he could wait a little more. The Capricorn lounged on his bed as he waited with his eyes shut. His purple and black stripped swim trunks hugged his hips firmly. "Makara grab a towel, and let's go." Rufioh chimed as he placed a hand on his hip with a dry towel on his shoulder. Kurloz looked over at the shorter man and his jaw dropped slightly seeing Rufioh in red swim trunks. The light coming from the window behind the tan man made him look heavenly. His eyes wondered down taking in the other mans thin muscular body before seeing the copper colored male tramp stamp around his belly button just above a thin happy trail. "So are you gonna come or not?" Rufioh asked again as he moved to the door ready to go. "Yeah I just.." Kurloz began as he stood up. The taller mans indigo eyes still following the Taurus spotted another tattoo and couldn't help but admire it, "Whoa... Nice wings."

Rufioh turned his head and looked down his back before chuckling, "Oh, this? Thanks. It took a long time to get them done." He pulled off the towel to show off his black bordered multicolored wings tattoo. They were beautiful and the cool blues and purples contrasted well with the warm yellows and pinks. Kurloz moved to the shorter man and gently ran his fingertips down one of the wings causing the other man to shiver. "Sorry... They are... Just so beautiful." Kurloz muttered as he pulled his hand away from the other man's back. They looked at each other for a moment before heading down to the lobby. Gamzee and Tavros were there already dressed in their bathing suit's. Tavros' suit was copper brown and Gamzee's was black with purple polka dots. The teens eyes lit up with joy as they looked at their dad's excitedly, before the young Capricorn grabbed the gigantic white unicorn floaty and bounced where he stood, "Come on! We have been waiting forever and I wanna throw Tavros in the ocean!" Tavros just smiled at his friends comment and nodded to the two adults. "Okay, okay I get it. You two go on ahead and we will catch up." Kurloz excused the boys whom excitedly ran out of the lobby then across the street to the beach. Gamzee half-hazardly rolled Tavros to the beach. Rufioh chuckled and rolled his eyes, "You know they are just gonna end up leaving that chair in the sand and we are gonna have to pull it out." Kurloz shrugged with a lazy smile on his face, "I will be worth it to see the hero having fun." As the two men talked and walked they ran into the discarded wheelchair. The sand claimed an inch of the tires before it looked like they gave up trying to get it closer to the water.

Rufioh tugged his son's chair out of the sand and moved it closer to the water but far enough to not get splashed. Kurloz was the first to used the chair as a resting place for their towel and sunblock. Rufioh laid in the sand looking up at the clear blue sky. Kurloz sat there looking to the ocean and thinking about the times his wife found Gamzee after he would 'run away'. His eyes wondered down to Gamzee and Tavros, playfully splashing each other. Tavros looked really happy as he sat on the unicorn floaty as Gamzee spun him. When the elder Makara looked to Rufioh again he saw him standing up and dusting off the sand from his body. Before Kurloz could say anything Rufioh cupped his hands around his mouth and bellowed loudly, "Horuss! Equius! This way!" Kurloz stood quickly and looked around the beach in the direction Rufioh was facing. His eyes scanning around before spotting the two Zahhak's walking casually over to them. Rufioh began running down to meet them. The elder Nitram chuckled and leaped into the tall mans arms causing Horuss to dropped his beach gear in surprise to catch the other man. "It is a delight to see you once again, Rufioh. I must confess you look exceptionally breathtaking in your swimming suit." The elder Zahhak complimented with a nervous smile on his lips. The elder Nitram smiled as he looked up at the taller man, "Well thank you so much! And might I say, you look very handsome in your blue number yourself." Equius stood next to the two adult men hugging and flirting a bit nervously. Rufioh moved to the tall teen and patted his head gently, "Hey, there cuteness, my name is Rufioh Nitram. Its nice to finally meet you."

Equius slapped Rufioh's hand away a bit roughly, "Don't touch me without my approval." Rufioh looked to Horuss with a serious face before the elder Zahhak nodded to him. Equius looked between the two men before Rufioh pulled the tall teen by his forearm, "Listen up, I don't appreciate your behavior at the moment. I'm sure if you continue on this current path you will not appreciate either. Do you comprehend what I'm attempting to convey to you?" Equius shook where he stood and nervously began to sweat, "Ah, Y-yes sir." Rufioh smiled and gave Equius a big hug, and chuckled, "Oh, you're too cute to stay mad at." As they made their way to the wheel chair where Kurloz stood they set up a large parasol and a big beach blanket and the two seats. The third teen ran over to Gamzee greeting him with a small wave before being splashed by the two in the water. Horuss smiled as he opened the blue cooler and removed a few beers before passing them out to his friends. "Oh, thanks!" Rufioh smirked as he opened it cautiously and took a sip. Kurloz grumbled as he took one and opened it only to have it spray him in the face. The Taurus and Sagittarius laughed as the Capricorn managed to hold the can out. "My apologises, Kurloz. I dropped the cooler while catching Rufioh so a few might me shaken up." Horuss explained as Kurloz stood up and began walking to the water. "Hey, don't forget to apply sun block. Intact tell the boys to get over here so I can give them some." Rufioh hollered as he put his can down in the sand and reached over to grab the sun block. As Kurloz went into the water he he tolled the three teens to head up for sun block.

The Capricorn went deep into the water and swam around as he relaxed a bit. The cool water felt amazing on his hot skin under the blistering sun. The elder Makara shut his eyes and let his body float for a moment before feeling something tug his arm. He opened his eyes to see Rufioh and Horuss smiling down at him. "Were gonna get drinks after a few hours. You in?" The Taurus asked as he swam around Kurloz. The eldest man stood up in the water and shook the salty sea out of his hair splashing the two men. Rufioh took it as a challenge and jumped on the Capricorn's back forcing him back into the water. The two men wrestled in Tue water for a while before coming up for air. Kurloz glared at Rufioh whom was laughing happily at him. Blush found its way across the tallest mans face before he shoved Rufioh back under the water angrily, "I ain't having any drink with either of you. Someone gotta stay sober." He let the man come up for air before continuing, "I'm gonna swim over there, ALONE." Rufioh glared at Kurloz before swimming over to Horuss, "What is his deal?" As the Taurus looked over to the tall Sagittarius his shoulders shrug and they both looked to Kurloz with confused looks.


	14. Chapter 14

As the day went on Equius invited the two teens to the Zahhak summer home so Tavros could test the prosthetic legs. Kurloz had long since went back to the hotel leaving everyone to wonder where he had went. Rufioh and Horuss went into the lobby bar after a quick change and drank for hours as soon as they had the chance. As the Taurus drank his Grappa he chuckled at Horuss as he ordered him another when his cup was almost empty. "Ya'know i chan buy ma' own drinksh." The Taurus said drunkenly. "I understand that though what kind of date would this be if I didn't spoil my companion?" Horuss said happily as he leaned over to Rufioh and kissed his cheek. The drunk Taurus' flushed cheeks brightened even more, "Lemmy ashk ya' sumin' Stallion. Who said thish wash a date?" Horuss blushed deeply as he embarrassedly looked away, "Please pardon me for being so bold. I just assumed since... We both enjoy each others company and... We both flirt... Naturally I assumed.." Rufioh chuckled at the flustered man and took his hand gently in his. "Tonight is just friends. I wouldn't wanna drink till' I'm drunk on a date." The Taurus explained as best he could before kissing the tall mans hand. The Sagittarius' eyes widened as he watched the shorter man kiss his knuckles. Rufioh smiled and stood up, "I better head back to ma' room." Rufioh and Horuss stood up and stumbled out of the lobby bar. They both muttered awkward goodbyes and went their separate ways. Rufioh stumbled into the elevator and headed up to his room.

The Taurus stumbled into the hotel room and turned on the lights to see Kurloz in bed with his hands over his crotch. The Capricorn let out a gasp as he pulled the blanket over his hardened organ. "Hahaha! Ooh, caught red handed." Rufioh teased as he shut the door behind him. "Sh-shut up! Didn't you see the do not disturb sign?! You didn't even knock motherfucker." Kurloz complained as the Taurus moved closer to his bed and collapsed on the sheets face first. "Hmhmhm." The Taurus' laugh was muffled by the blankets before his drunken mind thought of an idea. To a drunk man it was genius and considerate, but to a sober man it was stupid and risky. Rufioh slid off his bed slowly, disappearing from sight before reappearing at the foot of the Makara's bed after a long moment. "Lemme help you." Rufioh slurred drunkenly as he crawled onto the bed and over to the man on his hands and knees. Tugging at the blanket Rufioh tried to wrestle it away gently as if asking permission. "WHAT THE FUCK?! NO! RUFIOH YOU'RE DRUNK!" Kurloz shouted at the shorter man in a panicked tone. The taller man's grip faltered a bit as Rufioh managed to rip the blanket off the Capricorn. "Shhhh. If ya don't like it you can stahp meh." The Taurus whispered with a smiled as his hand found its way to the thick cock. Before the other man could protest Rufioh began pumping the large member slowly causing the taller man to tensed from his touch. Kurloz's member throb in the Taurus's palm with satisfaction as Kurloz bit his lower lip to stay silent. After a few long pumps without a reaction Rufioh pushed his lips to the thick head of the tall mans genitalia in a sweet kiss before taking the throbbing erection in his mouth. The shorter mans tongue rolled around the tip teasingly before sliding over the meatus causing Kurloz to let out a shaky sigh of ecstasy. Rufioh released the thick organ as he licked his lips with a satisfied look in his half lidded eyes. "Didn' stahp me there didja?" Rufioh teased once again as he tightened his grip a little more around the tall man's cock before pumping a little faster. The elder Nitram smiled up at the Capricorn with a cocky smile. The Makara looked down at Rufioh a bit angrily and took the tan man's face in his pale hands before shoving his cock deep inside the younger man's smiling mouth roughy. "Finish what you started little fairy!" Kurloz moaned irritatedly as he forced the Taurus to deep throat his long, hard, throbbing erection.

His moans were obstructed by the thick member in his throat as he tried to escape the strong hands holding his head in place. Every time Rufioh managed to forced his head up a few inches he would be pushed back down until his nose met the other mans groin. The Taurus' face was riddled with blush as his eyes wondered up to the pale man's face with a pathetic expression. The taller man's appearance seemed as if he would loose control and cum any moment as shaky moans cascaded down those tattooed lips. Finally breaking free from the pale mans grasp Rufioh gasping for air. The elder Nitram shivered and shook with unknown pleasure from being forced to suck the massive girthy cock. As the Taurus was dazed he was shoved back onto the bed by strong arms. His back pressed against the satin sheets as the taller man leaned over him with a sensual gaze. When Kurloz's mouth met Rufioh's neck it caused the shorter man to let out a quiet moan. The Nitram's brown eyes went wide with shock as he felt a tongue slid across his sensitive skin before teeth slid over the moistened flesh. A hand kneaded his member through his pants causing him to slowly get erect. The combined pleasure of the other mans teeth and palm was enough to get his manhood to stand straight. "That didn't take long." Kurloz darkly chuckled as he teased the younger man under him. Rufioh whimpered with pleasure as he wrapped his arms around the other mans shoulders and spread his legs as wide as he could, "W-we should stahp." The drunk mans actions contradicted his words beautifully to the sober man. The Capricorn moaned into his ear softly before biting it gently, "Easier said than done." A low growl found its way into the Taurus's ear causing him to let out a shaky sigh. "K-Kurloz, we should stahp." Rufioh repeated as he moved to capture the Capricorn's lips as he adjusted himself on top of the smaller man. As the sloppy kiss intensified and the two men began hastily undressing each other with shaky determined hands. Kurloz took a moment to appreciate Rufioh's beautiful sun kissed skin as the shorter man panted with that same pathetic expression on his adorable boyish features. "I have to warn you little fairy," Kurloz hummed deviously at the drunken man before leaning in closer, whispering the next part of his statement, "I get rough." The Taurus blushed and looked away, "I like it a lil' rough." Rufioh managed to mumble after a short silence. The Capricorn growled lowly before nibbling the Taurus's ear carnally as they moaned in unison. Rufioh felt his legs being spread with strong hands and a thick member press against his tiny unprepared hole. The smaller man gasped and in a panicked tone muttered out, "Ah! No... Wait.." A strong hand clamped over the tan man's maw forcefully silencing him. "Shhh. I'll prepare you.. But i will do it my way." Kurloz smirked at his own words as he pressed two fingers into the younger man's mouth dancing with the tongue slowly, sliding in and out just a bit. The Taurus groaned with ecstasy as his tongue coated the invading digits in his saliva, every so often sucking them to keep his sober lover in the moment.

Without warning Kurloz pulled his fingers from the plump lips and suddenly forced them into Rufioh's tight hole causing him to cry out in pain. The sounds of the pained wail seemed to please the tall man as he smiled wickedly. "God you're pretty tight motherfucker. My fingers can hardly move." Kurloz grunted softly as he slowly slid out his digits slightly before quickly pushing them back in. The Taurus shook in pleasure as the other man violated his body with his long slender digits, causing him to cry out. With every thrust of Kurloz's hand and curve of his fingers Rufioh relaxed his muscles. The Taurus' cock throbbed and twitched with longing as the Capricorn pressed on Rufioh's prostate. The taller man smiled when his fairy moaned and arched his back for him when the Capricorn found his sweet spot. Rufioh whined when he felt those long slender fingers slide out of him, leaving him feeling empty and wanting more. The Nitram's body was violently turned making him let out a surprised gasp as his chest hit the sheets. The Taurus tried to get back up but his head was forced back down before the taller mans voice firmly spoke, "Face down ass up." Rufioh obeyed in his intoxicated state of mind knowing full well what was coming next or at least what he wanted to come next. Kurloz smiled as the other man as his hips rose with little resistance just for him. Without warning the Capricorn pressed his girthy cock deep inside the tan man's anus. The Taurus screams were muffled by the sheets his face was pressed so hard against. The shorter mans fingers clawed at the fabric beneath him as he shook violently under the taller man whom moaned with delight. "Say my name little fairy." Kurloz demanded in a sensual tone as he thrust in and out of Rufioh. The tan fairy couldn't speak through the pleasure he felt so all he managed was a moan against the covers hoping that would suffice. When the elder man didn't get what he wanted he tangled his fingers in the fairy's hair and pulled his face off the swathed bed under them. Rufioh's voice caught in his throat when he felt the pain of his hair being pulled causing him a stinging sensation emanating from his scalp. "Say it!" Kurloz shouted dominantly as he pressed his member in as deep as he could before slapping the tan cheek near his hips. The Taurus found his voice once again and cried out the sober man's name with ecstasy, "K-Kurloz!" The pleasure Rufioh felt was too much for him to take as he slid his hand down to relieve his neglected member. The Capricorn's large hand had captured the fairy's arm stopping him before he could even touch the aching organ between his thighs. "Did I say you could touch yourself?!" Kurloz asked in an irritated tone as he pulled the arm over Rufioh's back to insure he couldn't rub his penis. Rufioh whimpered as the pain was over written with the pleasure he felt so much so his eyes looked to the heavens as his tongue hung from his lips. With one hand in Rufioh's soft brown locks and the other firmly pressing the Taurus arm to his back, Kurloz began thrusting once more.

"Kurloz!" Rufioh moaned over and over unable to stop himself from saying the other man's name. The Nitram's neglected member twitched and ached painfully, begging for relief. Kurloz moved his hands hugging the Taurus from his position before lifting the fairy man from the bed as he moved to lie on his back having the other man straddle him backwards. Before Rufioh could react Kurloz captured the small mans wrists and pulled his arms back slightly. "Ride me." The Capricorn demanded with a moan before thrusting once to get the other man started. Rufioh moaned as he began riding the other man in his reverse cowgirl position. The Taurus' face burned from the heat of his blush and the alcohol in his system. Kurloz groaned with delight but grit his teeth when he felt himself getting closer to his climax. Not wanting to cum first the Capricorn's long arms released the Taurus' wrists and began playing with the shorter mans cock. Rufioh felt the warm tight grip on his member as a whimper escaped his lips much to the taller mans pleasure. The fairy man clenched around the elder Makara's erection as e strong grip began sliding up and down his shaft. Rufioh couldn't ride the taller man as he pumped his neglected member. The pleasure was all too much for the little Taurus to bare and he came in the other mans hands. The hands retreated from Rufioh's sight as he caught his breath. His entire body shook with pleasure as he looked to the ceiling wondering why this felt so good before hearing the Capricorn speak in an irritated tone, "Disgusting. Who told you you can cum on me?" Rufioh could hear the smile on the sober mans lips before he felt himself being pushed off of the taller man's thick member. The Taurus was on his back looking up and the seemingly angry Capricorn that looked down at him with a dark smile. Hands suddenly gripped the smaller man's neck making him struggle for air. The tan man's hands struggled to pry off Kurloz's strong hands from his neck. He felt the large cock reenter him as his body and tensed from the struggle he was going through trying to unobscure his windpipe. As Rufioh's vision faded in and out he felt his body release his load once more and something warm enter his body. Once the hands abandoned the Taurus' neck the fairy gasped for air desperately choking and whimpering softly. Kurloz smirked as the drunk man looked at him with a mix of anger and confusion. "You like it just as rough as I do. I'm impressed, most women pass out before I can cum. Its a turn off actually." Kurloz praised the shorter man in a confident tone as he pulled out and went to clean himself up. Rufioh finally caught his breath and now thoroughly exhausted snuggled into the taller mans bed and quickly fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Rufioh grumbled and dragged himself off the bed begrudgingly. His legs carried him to the bathroom where he showered, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. He walked out in a towel and rumaged through his drawers for the day's outfit. Torn jeans and a short sleeve black T-shirt with a Taurus symbol on the front, was what he had chosen. Just as he pulled the shirt over his tan chest he heard Kurloz grumble from his bed and pull the covers off his face. "Time?" The Capricorn asked with his eyes still shut. "Time to get up." Rufioh rolled his eyes as he put on his red boxers before his pants. "Hmm... Come back to bed." The taller man grumbled and turned over. Confused the Taurus went to the bed and poked Kurloz's cheek, "Wake up man. You're dreaming. Come on we have to meet the kids so get up and get dressed." Kurloz grumbled and sat up in the bed. "A dream..?" Kurloz asked as he looked at Rufioh then to beside him then under the sheets. Rufioh looked dumfounded before looking around the bed where he stood. "Loose something? Should I help you fi-" "No! No, its nothing just go." The taller man interrupted with a sharp tone. This caught Rufioh by surprise as he jumped and shrugged it off. "Kay, well bye then. Don't forget you me and Horuss are gonna go to dinner later and were letting the boys run around town."

Rufioh shut the door and wondered what the big idea was before going down to the lobby and joining the group. "Hey fella's. What's on the agenda today?" Rufioh asked as Tavros smiled up at him and looked to Gamzee, "W-we were th-thinking about s-s-sight seeing." "Yeah! I know a tone of cool places around here." Gamzee agreed with Tavros as Equius nodded. "Alright then that sounds like fun." "Actually," Equius stated as he held up a hand, "We were thinking since Gamzee and I know the areas pretty well we could go alone. Its alright with my father and we just need permission from you, for Tavros." Rufioh thought a moment before nodding, "Okay, well leave your phones on so we can get ahold of you when we need to. Okay?" The three teens nodded happily as they made their way out of the hotel. Rufioh and Horuss smiled at each other, "What would you like-" they both began in synchronization. They laughed for a moment and pointed to each other, "You go first." They said at the same time again. The Taurus and the Sagittarius smiled at each other happily before looking into each others eyes. Time seemed to slow when brown met blue. Their smiles softened and their hands slowly raised from their sides as if they were preparing to dance but were hesitant.

"Where are the kids?" A gruff voice asked as the two were pulled back down to earth. They turned to see Kurloz and nervously greeted him, "Oh, Kurloz, you just missed them." Rufioh spoke up first. "Yes, they have departed on their own not too long ago. We had decided to allow the young ones to explore while we all get reacquainted as to further our future encounters and enrich our relationship as comrades." Horuss smiled nervously as he elaborated a little more. Kurloz nodded and looked at Rufioh before asking another question, "so, what should we do in the mean time?" "We haven't chosen an activity just yet." Horuss answered and Rufioh shrugged. "We need to figure out what we want to do so let's put it to a vote. I want to go somewhere where there are animals we can pet or adopt." Rufioh stated. Horuss looked to Kurloz as Kurloz looked to Horuss. The two looked away in thought before the tallest man spoke up, "Perhaps a Club would be enjoyable?" The Sagittarius suggested. "Let's go to a club. It sounds fun for all of us. I can be the designated driver." Kurloz agreed with Horuss. Rufioh smiled and nodded, "alright. That sounds like fun.

The three men left the hotel and were well on their way to finding a club to party at. Soon the afternoon fell and they had finally found a decent club they all agreed on. Entering the club Rufioh felt the music in his chest and smiled as he found his body being moved with the music. He pulled the two men onto the dance floor and started to dance in the crowd. Horuss was stiff and became rather nervous in the crowd. The Sagittarius moved slightly trying to dance without bumping into anyone else. Kurloz however was an unapologetic dancer. He bumped into people stepped on their toes and didn't mind getting the same treatment. Rufioh looked at Horuss and chuckled. He moved his hands to his hips and tugged asking him to bend his knees slightly and started showing him how to move his hips. Kurloz saw this and pulled Rufioh close to him. They all danced but the way Kurloz was handling Rufioh was so lewd it made Horuss even more nervous. Rufioh saw this and pulled Horuss into the intimate dance. Each rock of their hips sandwiched Rufioh. Horuss blushed deeply before going in for a rough kiss. Rufioh was surprised but happily kissed back. Kurloz however grew jealous and pulled Rufioh away. the Capricorn dragged Rufioh to the bar unknowingly also dragging Horuss as well. This was it the moment that made Kurloz realize his the true feeling for the Taurus. It made him sick to his stomach watching him kiss another man.

The Capricorn moved away making his way through the crowd and to the bar. He knew he had to stay sober but his mind needed to be numb. He asked for a water and just let his eyes wonder over the crowed of people. His site fell on the short man dancing with his old friend. They were making odd lovey dovey faces at each other. Kurloz wondered if he had missed his chance with Rufioh, to actually tell him how he felt and what really happened the other night, and that day he found out about the crush. The more he watched the Sagittarius and Taurus the more upset he got. The hours that passed felt like years as the two moved to the side of the dancefloor to make out. This did not help the Capricorn but he couldn't look away. When Rufioh lead Horuss' hand up to his face it made something snap inside Kurloz. He moved across the club with an angry look on his face.

Kurloz's pulled the Taurus into his arms and kissed him deeply in front of the Sagittarius. Their lips pressing together tightly as their tongues fought for dominants. Rufioh pushed with one hand on the Capricorn's chest as the other tightened around Horuss' hand. As soon as their lips parted Kurloz blurted out what he should have said a long time ago, "I love you, Rufioh." The look of anger on Kurloz's face faded to one of compassion. Rufioh's face went from confused to angry. Kurloz moved his hand slowly to caress his his cheek but his hand was slapped away by the shorter man's.

"No!" Rufioh shouted, "You don't get to do this! You put me through hell. You bullied me, you beat me up, you broke my heart. I... I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" He started to hyperventilate before Horuss lead him out the door. Kurloz followed having a thousand questions for the Taurus. Rufioh looked back at Kurloz once outside. "How dare you! How fucking dare you say you love me after all the crap! I was heartbroken! Humiliated! Bullied, beaten, Called horrible things! Being your friend, was hard enough. I had to deal with the names all over again then I had to remind myself that you hated me! I had to tell myself not to fall in love with you all over again!" Rufioh shook with anger as he grit his teeth and tears fell from his eyes. "R-rufioh... I'm sorry about all that. If I could go back I would. I wish I was honest with you I wish I just told you then what I told you tonight. I-" before he could finish his thought Rufioh punched Kurloz in the face causing him to stumble back. "Just shut up! You big dumb idiot!" The Taurus yelled in frustration.


	16. Chapter 16 update

Kurloz looked through his fingers as he held his face. The pain pulsed as he tried to not allow it to anger him. Rufioh glaired with tears in his eyes, "You can't! what you say means nothing! you can't go back and you can't change what you have done to me." Horuss stood there just behind Rufioh fidgeting with his hands nervously. Kurloz glaired at the Sagittarius, which Rufioh had noticed. the darkness of the capricorns eyes grew darker before Rufioh pushed the tallest man back as hard as he could making him stumble a bit just enough to bring focus back on himself. "look at me when I'm talking to you you gigantic fucking shi-" before Rufioh could finish his sentence he felt a large fist sucker punch his cheekbone. he stumbled into Horuss whom looked worried, "Rufioh? a-are you alright?" but Rufioh let out a frustrated grunt before attacking the taller man once more. fists impacted against faces stomachs, chests and arms. blood dripped from scrapes and bruises started to form already.

"I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET YOU INTO MY LIFE AGAIN!" Rufioh shouted in anger. Kurloze couldn't hold in his anger any more and as he dodged he shouted right back at him, "YOU HAD NO PROBLEM LETTING ME IN BETWEEN YOUR LEGS LAST NIGHT YOU FUCKING FAIRY SHIT!" This caught Rufioh by surprise and his defence faltered. Kurloze knocked the Taurus down before wrapping his large hands around his neck. The shorter man struggled for air as he tried to pry the hands off his airway. the feeling of these strong hands and the indigo eyed mans position on top of him did seem vaigly familiar but getting him to stop was the goal. those dark indigo eyes seemed to want blood. he didn't know how to get out of this. the edges of his vision started to darken. The shorter man moved his hands to the elder Makara's shirt collar and tugged. Rufioh's strength was fading and his vision grew darker. suddenly he felt those strong hands let go and the Taurus inhaled the air desperately. the elder Nitram turned to his side and tried to stand. he looked to where Kurloz was to see Horuss holding the capricorn up by his neck with ease.

Rufioh moved to him and placed a hand on the Sagittarius's shoulder. "Hey, put him down, this is my fight. I don't want you to get hurt." Rufioh said trying to get horuss to calm down. "Did you really sleep with him last night?" Horus's asked coldly. Rufioh looked at him shocked before looking away a bit hurt. "I was drunk, so, I don't remember if I did." the elder Zahhak put the Capricorn down as he turned to Rufioh. the blue eyes of Horuss looked deep into his bright brown ones. "Kurloz, did you two sleep together?" Horus's asked as he kept his eyes on the shorter man. "Yeah, we bumped uglys because he initiated it. the drunken fucker gave me head before giving me his ass." Kurloz said shamelessly rubbing at his neck. Horuss looked a bit hurt and Kurloz smiled. the elder zahhak pulled the shorter man to his chest and held him in his arms. "Rufioh, I want to do it with you too. if I may." the two other men jumped a bit in surprise."Wait you're not angry with me?" Rufioh asked genuinely confused. "Yeah, I mean you two are dating and he fucked me. shouldn't you be pissed?" Kurloz asked as Rufioh glared at him. "Well I am but not at Rufioh. was drunk and you took advantage of that." "The fuck?! he came onto me!" Kurloz shouted angerly. "Yes but he was drunk and you were sober. you were in your right mind and he wasn't so it ment nothing on his part and everything on yours." Horus's explained. Rufioh smiled and stuck his tongue out at the elder makara, "Looks like I have a sweet understanding partner and your plan backfired asshole."

Rufioh wrapped his arms around Horuss gently resting them on his shoulders. the Taurus smirked at the Capricorn before moving a finger to turn the Sagittarius face to look directly at him before licking his lovers lips gently. "Let's go back to my room sexy." Rufioh said before Kurloz growled angrily. it was a feral sound that came from deep in his throat, "its my room too you sack of shit. if you are gonna fuck it better not be in front of me." the elder Makara hissed out. Rufioh rolled his eyes before smirking, "you're jealous. you're jealous I'm with Horus's and not you." "you know what? I don't even fucking care any more! I don't even know why I even said I liked you! you're so motherfucking irritating!" Kurloz hissed with an angry tone. Rufioh let out an angry groan, "Yeah, well same here fuck ass. come on Horuss, let's go." Rufioh took the Sagittarius' arm and started to walk away with him arm in arm.

Back at the hotel Rufioh and Horuss were treating the Taurus's wounds while the Capricorn sat on his bed with back to them. "Your neck is bruised pretty bad, and you will have a black eye, but other than that you have superficial cuts and scrapes." the blue eyed man informed the brown eyed man. Rufioh just smiled at him and waved his hand dismissively, "you think this is 'Bad'? you should have seen the kids I beat up in highschool after I dyed my hair and came out of the closest. those guys were beaten so bad that they had stitches almost all over." Horuss took the tan mans hands in his before speaking, "Rufioh, I have no doubt that you can indeed protect yourself, but these injury's though small to you devastates me. I never want to see you come to any harm." The shortest man felt his heart skip a beat when these words left the Sagittarius' mouth.

"Honey Stallion, don't you worry about me." He said before moving to capture the taller mans lips with his, "I'll be alright. you should go check on the boys." The elder Nitram was smiling at the Zahhak whom moved to nuzzle their noses, "My Fairy Prince, please stay safe until I'm able to see you again." Rufioh couldn't help but chuckle as blush crossed his cheeks when the Sagittarius was being adorable. They said their goodbyes and when the blue eyed man left Kurloz sat up and made a gagging sound before reaching for the remote and turning on the television. "Jealous much psycho clown?" Kurloz growled lowly as he spat the word,"Juggalo."


End file.
